The Mourning Mother
by edea001
Summary: The last game you played was Undertale, and you read a bit about its alternate universes. You end up inside one of those alternate universes, but you can't remember how you got there. How does it affect you to be there? (To clear up: Y/N: Your Name. Imagine yourself being her. It's more fun that way :D)
1. Chapter 1: Underfell's Ruins

You've been through shit that someone your age shouldn't have to anymore, so in order to protect yourself, you've been separating yourself from the outside world little by little. Daydreaming, listening to music, reading novels, fan fiction, playing video games are what keep you the most distracted. The last game you played was Undertale, and you read a bit about its alternate universes. You end up inside one of those alternate universes, but you can't remember how you got there. Now, how does it affect your body and soul to be there? Can you save, load and reset like Frisk did? How will you survive? You're not the innocent and cute teenager that makes Sans or Papyrus fall in love with you, like most fan fiction stories depict. You're a woman, almost in her 30's, just divorced from an asshole that used you as a shared sex toy for about 10 years.

(A/N) Hi, everyone! This is my very first fanfic. I've never done anything else, from any other subject at all, but I truly love literature, romance, and Undertale. Plus, I developed a crush on UT Sans, but because I'm projecting a part of myself here, I'm going for the version of Sans that mostly goes with a somewhat mature woman, as far as I can imagine. I already had a story in mind for a long time, but when transferring it to words on a screen, it becomes much harder than I thought, so I'm not good at expressing feelings or having an extended vocabulary. I'll do my best anyways, so please enjoy.

 **By thw way, this story contains** **eventual fluff, suggested violence, character death, romance,**

 **Chapter 1 : Underfell's Ruins**

 **Summary:**

 **How are you gonna escape this place and not get killed by Toriel?**

Darkness surrounds you for a moment, then a peek of yellow catches your eye for a second. When you fully open your eyes, you realize that you're in a cave... A CAVE!

 _("Wait... I've never been here before, but I must have seen this place... why is it so familiar? ... from internet, or a TV show? maybe... Nah, a video game, perhaps? ... hmm... wait... Undertale was the last one I played.")_

When you're paying more attention to your surroundings, you compare this cave you're in with the first place you see when starting to play that mentioned video game. It seems like a perfect real version of it. You've read and heard about so many theories about the whole story, about each place you travel to, and each monster you encounter as well.

 _("... oh... shit... is this real? ! wait, there's almost no time! If one of my theories is right, then...")_

Then suddenly, a golden flower sprouts from the ground, right next to you. It even has a face. You were so excited for a second until you saw it looking torn and hurt, and its face looks so scared and sad, you can't help worrying about it... a lot...

 **(Y/N):** -"Flowey? Are you okay?"

The poor and hurt flower was so shocked by your knowledge on him, that he immediately felt terrified by you. With small tears in his eyes, he asked you:

 **Flowey:** -"H-how do you know my name?! W-what do you want from me?! P-please... d-don't kill me! I beg you!

 _("shit... I know almost nothing of the alternate universes... for what I've read, this might be Underfell, and if I'm right... this is bad...)_

 **(Y/N):** -"Don't worry... I'm not gonna hurt you at all. I can't really tell you yet how I know you, but you'll understand later on... By the way, we should hide, or move fast. Toriel could be here any minute now. She's dangerous, right?"

Still in shock, the little flower was somehow positively surprised when you seem to know about the dangers of the Underground, and felt determined to help you someway.

 **Flowey:** -"If... if you're actually sparing my life, I just wanna say, thank you... so much. And yeah, she comes every day to check on this place. Quickly! Follow the path right away, I'll try to find you a safe place from her!"

You stood up immediately, not caring if your clothes were dirty, and started running towards the only hallway and exit through the giant door. Flowey made you stop just a few times just to quickly show you how the puzzles and the enemies in the Underground work, to find out that you already know how they do. He's feeling each second a little more confident in his hope that you'll be okay, and oddly started to trust you very quickly.

 **Flowey:** -"You're doing amazing... we might be able to escape the ruins without a problem, as long as you're hiding from her. Just a warning, we HAVE to go to her house, because in her basement is the only exit from this place. She might have left the keys around there."

You lifted your eyebrows a little bit and responded sarcastically:

 **(Y/N):** -"Good to know there's a peaceful solution to all of this... by the way, I'm Y/N. Nice to meet you."

 **Flowey:** -"Nice to meet you as well, Y/N. The rule number one in the Underground is Kill or be Killed... I really don't think that anyone in this hell hole can be saved, but avoiding it, though it's as coward as it can get, is a really convenient way to survive"

You start realizing that you're much more athletic than you remembered. You run faster, get much less tired, jump through larger distances, react even faster, your hearing is enhanced, almost like cat reflexes.

Then you find a small room with a pillar in the middle, and some monster candy.

 _("Nice, I'll take'em all, just in case")_ You know it's really selfish to do so, but, for all you know, the monsters in this universe are seriously evil, and you WILL need all the help you can get to stay alive. Heck, you're not even sure that you can reset like the main character in the game. You just pray to the gods that both of you will be alive.

Weird thing you see, is a ghost laying down on some leaves on the ground. He looks a little creepy, but also has that sadness you found in Flowey when meeting him. Your curiosity took you to touch him, to see if he'd react in any way, and so he did.

In his defense, he tried to look scary, but instead was surprised to see you calmly smiling and getting closer to him.

 **(Y/N):** -"Hi there, I'm Y/N, nice to meet you"

His shock didn't allow him to get a single word out of his mouth, but you didn't care.

 **(Y/N):** -"You know what's a ghost's favorite fruit?"

The ghost actually started to think if he has any favorite fruit, when in the middle of his thoughts, you said while smiling:

 **(Y/N):** -"It's booberries, silly!"

He slightly shook his head and realized that... you just made a joke... and a pun, at the same time.

 **?:** -Heh... heheheh" and finally smiled back to you. "That was a nice joke... or pun, thanks. I'm sorry for being so rude. My name's Napstablook. It so nice to finally meet someone nice besides all the rude monsters around. Sorry if I scared you. We all have to defend ourselves 'cause everyone wants to kill everyone else. It's chaos, and I don't like that at all."

And from the ground, emerged Flowey looking at both of you with a worried look.

 **Flowey:** -"She's coming this way! hide!"

 **(Y/N):** -"Oh!, sorry Napstablook, gotta go, you should hide as well, Toriel's gonna be here any minute now. Again, it was nice to meet ya, take care, okay?" and you gave him a small wink while running towards a thin and dark hallway to hide.

 **Napstablook:** -"I will, thanks again, bye..." And he disappeared with a sweet smile on his face.

While on that thin hiding spot, you were able to see... her. Very tall, very scary, dust in her worn clothes, a face that tells you she hasn't slept well in ages, or even had a sane thought in ages either... hunger and desperation in her eyes as she walks to the end of a hall, letting go of a backpack she was dragging around.

Your adrenaline levels were so high, that you stopped thinking right and decided to stealthily follow her into her house, not before taking that backpack for yourself. You were almost there anyway, but you wanted to make sure that, if she goes out of her house, the door can be unlocked and you can enter.

You decided to walk at the same time as her, so she can't hear your footsteps, only hers. And it worked. Once she got into the house, she turned around to close the door, and you perfectly hid behind that creepy black tree so she couldn't see you. **_*Phew*_**.

Flowey appeared next to you, scared as hell, and freaked out by that "suicidal behavior" of yours, and whispered:

"What are you doing? Do you wanna get killed? I can't be with you all the time to guide you, so please, get your thoughts straight. "

 **(Y/N):** -"Hey, that's a great idea"

You immediately opened the backpack, add some ground dirt in the small front pocked, and told him: "Can you move here? that way you can whisper and I'll hear you, and we can run away from this place together"

The surprised flower opened his eyes and looked at yours with a happy hope he thought he couldn't feel at all. "Really? You'll take me with you?"

 **(Y/N):** -"Of course I will. You're the first friend I have and I care about you, now get in there, you'll be safer and more useful there"

He immediately nodded and took his roots out there to quickly stuff himself in the sturdy pocket of that backpack.

Once you two were done with that task, you heard the door opening again. She left the house and the creepy front yard as fast as she could and went on as you stopped hearing her loud footsteps as she walked further and further away.

You went inside the house confidently and started searching through the whole place.

 **Y/N):** -"Okay... First, left side."

Okaaaaay... boring looking living room, faintly smells like ... rust?... no. Blood... ewww... You follow that stench into the kitchen and find a big and notorious key, next to a pie that looks so nice, but has a red gooey substance inside, which makes you assume that it's where the blood smell comes from, soooo, you move fast from there, and go the right hallway.

"Heh, lucky me." another key was sitting on top of a drawer, next to what you know is a "children's bedroom".

 _(I know that outside the ruins lies Snowdin Town, and it might be way too cold for me, I need more clothes)_

You're only wearing simple "winter" clothes. All black, by the way. A long tight black turtleneck sweater, some black leggings, and black boots. Not good enough, so you entered the bedroom, left the backpack on the bed and went straight to the closet.

You noticed that some really long vines moved around the bedroom. Flowey started checking everything out with a nostalgic and curious look in his eyes.

 **Flowey:** -"Oh my stars, I missed these toys!"

Like a child, he inspected every corner of the room as if he came back from a long trip, happy to be back home.

You tried a few sweaters and jackets until a long black one fit you ( /ybgbzm4d). You also found a puffy red scarf and a pair of gloves. Then sat down to watch the small and cute plant talking to you about a few of his favorite objects in there, then when touching a cute plush goat wearing a green and yellow sweater and brown pants and, he stops. And he starts sobbing.

 **Flowey:** -"Can we take him?"

 **Y/N):** -"Sure, put him in the backpack" Your smile helped him calm down a bit only, as he left the plush in the backpack to keep him company. Then he took back all his vines, and you wore the backpack again.

Ready to leave the place, you almost left the bedroom, when he asked: "Wait, can we take that one too?" A vine pointed to your right. On a cupboard was another plushie that looked like a human with the same clothes as the previous one, but with brown hair, brown eyes, and a happy smile perfectly sewn.

 **Y/N):** -"Go ahead, take him too, but hurry we gotta move now before she comes back".

He took him and then you closed the door and used the keys on the lock that leads to the basement, running down as fast as you could to finally get out of those dark and mournful catacombs.

And just when you could think of your freedom... **_*thump*... *thump*... *thump*... *thump*... *thump*..._**

 _("Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shiiiiiiiiit!)_

 **Flowey:** -"RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

The hallway starts glowing red as huge fireballs go flying so close to you, in between your legs, right above your head, you'd think it's a miracle that none got to you, but what you see when turning back to look is that Flowey... yes, the fearful flower, is shooting pellets at the fireballs that could actually hurt you, making them disappear automatically and saving you from damage at the same time.

 **Flowey:** -"The door is too heavy so it'll open slowly! If you bump into it, it might open faster so you can get out!"

 **Y/N):** -"How can I close i-" -"It's easy to close it! Go!"

The beastly Goat lady is running in all her 4 paws, increasing her speed to a terrifying level, that you both think you'll die in her mouth instead.

 **Y/N):** -"OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!"

 **Flowey:** -"NOW, Y/N!"


	2. Chapter 2: Those Two Skeletons

**Chapter 2: Those Two Skeletons**

 **Summary:**

 **Well, there's at least some time for Flowey to get to know you at least a bit. And to meet the skelebros too.**

You crashed against the huge door so hard, that it opened immediately. And thanks to the adrenaline flowing even higher on your body, you reacted fast enough to turn around and close the door, then shutting it with a thick wooden plank across it.

A second later you hear a crash on the door, but it won't budge, so, you feel relieved to see that Super Crazy Evil Toriel can't go through it.

 _(Damn, a few seconds later, and we'd be her meal...) ***gulp***_

 **Y/N:** -"So, time to explain, right? We've got a not-so-short road ahead, so I might have some time to reveal how do I know about you and this place..."

 **Flowey:** -"Go ahead, I'll keep an eye out while you talk"

 _(If I tell him, he'll think I'm crazy, but at least I gotta try)_

 **Y/N:** -"Okay... You will definitely not believe this, but I think I'm not from this planet, or universe even. You see, where I come from... " You hesitate, and doubt for a moment about telling him what you know, in fear of him not receiving the news nicely.

 **Flowey:** -"Yeeeessss?"

 **Y/N:** \- **_*sigh*_** "Where I come from, what we know of this place, this world, is just... fictional."

 **Flowey:** -"You mean like some fairy tale or something?"

 **Y/N:** -"More like a video game story. Well, not exactly THIS place, but a very similar one. Like an alter ego of this place and its people. Where every monster is nice and friendly, and..." Your face shifts into a concerned and sad one for a moment and the little flower catches it soon enough before you keep your straight face.

 **Flowey:** -"Aaaaannd?"

 **Y/N:** -"And the evil creature in the Underground... is you"

The flower has confusion written all over his face, and can't even imagine HIMSELF being evil like all of the other monsters he knows and fears

 **Flowey:** -"Wait... me? the villain? why?!"

 **Y/N:** -"Good thing you're not calling me crazy... yet. Listen, I know your story until a certain point. I know you're Asriel, The Prince of the Underground, Toriel is your mother and the Former Queen, Asgore is your father and the King. I also know about your human sibling, Chara, and how you both died, you know... how it really happened. Then you woke up like this, and you freaked out cause you can't feel anything, but your mind works perfectly, so you went to depression, suicide multiple times, anxiety, and in your desperation, you had thoughts of what would happen if things were better for everyone. So you helped as much as possible and got bored. But when asking yourself what would happen if you killed them, you felt something, you enjoyed it, so you kept doing that so you could feel something, even if it's at that cost"

His eyes widened in shock as a few terrible images came through his mind, and he shook his head to forget about them instead. Before he could say anything, you put a hand in front his face, offering him a monster candy.

 **Y/N:** -"Want some? it might make you feel better"

He smiled while taking the candy into his mouth, finding it hard not to start liking how nice you really are. He didn't want to in the beginning, but he couldn't help feeling attached to you from the first moment your calming voice spoke to him in such a truly friendly manner.

 **Flowey:** -"I don't think it'll help, but at least it tastes good. Thank you."

To his own surprise, he did feel better. So much, that his petals were as good as new, and the broken vines returned back to normal.

 **Flowey:** -"That's weird, this candy shouldn't regenerate me, I'm a flower, not a monster or a human"

 **Y/N:** -"Well, I'm glad it did, then."

Your honest response and reaction to his healing process made him start to think how things are so different since you arrived, that he even imagined for a second that it could be possible even leaving the underground with your help.

 _(Go to the surface... maybe a lot of humans are as nice as her, and... what if there's a chance I can even find a real body to live in, and stop being this useless flower? Hope doesn't hurt anyone, right? Wait... hope? I feel hope?! I feel happy?! I... FEEL... AGAIN.. I thought... that only Chara could help me feel again. Why her? )_

 **Y/N:** -"What I don't know is exactly how dangerous are the Boss Monsters here, I barely know that Papyrus is mean and cruel, Sans is a huge jerk, doesn't trust anyone and has a very dark sense of humor, Alphys is bat-shit crazy, Undyne is merciless and sexy, Mettaton hates his appearance, and your parents are looking for revenge towards the human race at all costs.

 **Flowey:** -"Hmmm, you seem to know a little more about the smiley trash bag than the rest of them... care to confess?" A pervy smile glanced towards your face as you start feeling a little embarrassed to let him know the now-obvious truth.

 **Y/N:** -"I got infatuated with the Sans from the other universe. That one's really nice, he jokes and puns all the time, he and his brother get along wonderfully, his confidence is astonishingly charming... he's lazy as this Sans but has several jobs, he's as responsible as necessary, he's very caring of others... he's cute. I don't know how I'd react if I met that one. I'm so crazy that I might even jump on his bones in just a few seconds. The fact that he's short might make me wanna hug him and bury his face in between my boobs"

The Flower has a mixture of disgust, amusement, and can't avoid laughing at you for the embarrassing confession you let out.

 **Flowey:** -"Well, I don't know THAT Sans, but THIS one is so disgusting and perverted that if he saw you, he'd do those things to you and a lot more, even if you didn't want to. He wouldn't care if you're a human. As long as you're a female, he'll do anything to turn you into his torture subject. Ewww... Wait"

He starts observing all around him. You're already in front of the bridge. He's usually around there, waiting for any human to torture, but this time... he's not around at all. No footsteps on the snow, no wood branch breaking... nothing.

 **Y/N:** -"Speak of the devil, he's not here. Though his sentry station is close, maybe he's taking a nap?"

 **Flowey:** -"Be very quiet and careful. And try to stay on the least snowy part of the path. He might even hide bear traps."

You walk cautiously while keeping an eye on the station, while Flowey is looking all around you to make sure he's not hiding anywhere at all. Aaaannd nope, he's not around either. In the station are his favorite condiments, but no Sans whatsoever.

 **Y/N:** \- _***Phew***_ "Let's hope he's at Grillby's right now... Maybe the dogs are there too."

 **Flowey:** -"Umm.. he's actually not there either."

 **Y/N:** -"How do you know?"

You asked as you left the backpack down on the table, then you bent over the station to see if you could find any evidence of where he is, or any other item that could help you. If you didn't bend, you could've felt a very warm breath behind your head, but because of your very suggestive position, you felt a very thick and hard appendage rubbing against your ass and lower lips, and two rough and big hands gripping onto your hips as to not let you go at all. The familiar, yet new sensation made you arch your back while trying to repress a pleasurable gasp, making you feel a little vulnerable and embarrassed.

 **?:** -"I see Santa finally read my letters this year, and delivered early"

 **Y/N:** \- _***gasp***_ "What are you doing?" You turned around and got intimidated 'cause you didn't expect for this Sans to be this tall, nor thick-boned. He smelled so strongly like wood and musk. The Sans you knew from the game was supposed to be much shorter than you, so you expected to see not much of a difference on this other one.

He opened your jacket open to have a good look at your body, then he lifted you to the table of the station, holding you by the legs, spreading them open and positioning himself right on top of you and grinding against your lower lips again.

 **Sans:** -"I'm gonna fuck you until you can't breathe anymore, Sweetheart. Then I'll take your soul to the King and he'll reward me."

And just as he pulled your face to his and was about to stick his tongue inside of your mouth, white little bullets flew towards him and set him flying away from you.

 **Flowey:** -"DON'TCHA EVER TOUCH Y/N AGAIN, YA PIECE O'SHIT!"

Sans smashed his head against a tree and fell unconscious on the snow.

 **Flowey:** -"I stunned him, run"

You took him again and ran as fast as you could through the rest of Waterfall, hoping you wouldn't be noticed, but a black big figure in the middle of a white snowy land can get a lot of attention, especially from dog guards. Aaaaand you were chased by Doggo, Lesser, Greater, Dogamy and Dogaressa, barking like crazy. Flowey shot pellets at them, but they all dodged them swiftly, and suddenly they all stopped at the same time. You didn't even hear their footsteps. You turned around and see them all chewing on huge bones... which made you realize... _(Papyrus is here...)_

 **Papyrus:** -"I DID IT! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS HAS CAUGHT A HUMAN!"

He says while harshly grabbing your arm and pulling you to him.

"I SHALL TAKE YOU TO KING ASGORE, SO HE CAN KILL YOU AND USE YOUR SOUL TO BREAK THE BARRIER and WE CAN FINALLY BE FREE! BUT TOMORROW, FOR IT IS ALMOST DINNER TIME."

 **Y/N:** -"Actually, your brother Sans lead me here."

You knew that in this world, Papyrus is extremely mean and cruel towards his own brother, which you simply DO NOT TOLERATE. You have 3 brothers, one older, 2 younger, and you love them with all your heart, you can't even imagine having an argument with them, and you know they don't even argue with each other. So there's no place in your mind or heart to see brothers hating each other, and even if Sans threatened you, you know no one deserves have a troublesome brotherhood.

 **Papyrus:** -"REALLY?! HE DID?! FINALLY! THAT LAZY SACK OF BONES WAS USEFUL FOR SOMETHING! WELL THEN, I'LL NOT BOTHER HIM WHEN WE GET HOME! NOW, FOLLOW ME OR I KILL YOU!"

His face had such calm gestures, that you couldn't believe it was a threat, and it almost made you laugh, but you knew you had to contain yourself from it, if you actually wanted to live.

Buuut, as you know how protective your floral friend is, he shot pellets right at his... uh, buttocks? which obviously made him turn around and give you and Flowey a very angry and menacing look, contrary to the calmness he showed before. Then he just kept on walking towards his house.

 **Flowey:** -"I'm only agreeing to follow him 'cause we need to get some rest. Okay? We'll find a way out tomorrow." He said close to your ear so the tall skeleton couldn't hear his escape plan.


	3. Chapter 3: At their place

**Chapter 3: At their place...**

 **Summary:**

 **Warning: things with Sans get a little hot! ;) Enjoy!**

Once entering his home, you see a very conscious, and very angry Sans on the living room, waiting for Papyrus. His facial expression changed from angry, to a surprised one when he looked at you, then angrier when looking at Flowey behind you. And just before Sans could complain about anything, or do anything to you, Papyrus speaks to him.

 **Papyrus:** -"SANS! THIS HUMAN TOLD ME THAT YOU LED IT RIGHT TO ME! IS THAT TRUE?!"

Sans was a little worried and confused, he looked at you to find any hint of what you actually did, but this was convenient for him. VERY convenient.

 **Sans:** -"Yeah, I did. I told her that there's no way of escaping from us, so if she wants to live a little longer, she needed to go find you in Snowdin Town. So, there you have her, Boss." He smirked evilly as he looked at you.

 **Papyrus:** -"WELL, IT IS A GOOD THING THAT YOU GOT TIRED OF NAPPING AROUND AND DOING NOTHING. AND TOO KEEP THAT ACTIVE ATTITUDE, YOU WILL TAKE CARE OF IT WHILE I MAKE US SOME DINNER."

And so, the tall skeleton left you with Sans in the living room as he went to the kitchen and started hearing a lot of kitchen noises. Sans seemed so tired that he used his magic to move the remote control to his hand and started watching TV, sitting on one of the ends of the couch in an extremely comfortable pose. Because you didn't want to be a nuisance being near him, you still asked.

 **Y/N:** -"...Where can I sit?"

 **Sans:** -"Wherever you want, just keep that fucking weed away from me."

 **Flowey:** -"I'll gladly stay away from you. The feeling is mutual." Flowey hid inside the ground on the pocket of the backpack immediately and you couldn't see or hear him.

The house felt warm and cozy, which is a big contrast to the personalities of these two guys you never even imagined you'd meet "in real life". So before you started sweating even a little bit, you took off your jacket and the scarf and put them inside the backpack, and laid it on a nightstand, near a pile of books, and you sat down on the other end of the couch and started thinking a few things that got you nervous.

 _(Who's real here? me or them? When will I go back home? Damn, am I gonna die here? Are they psychopaths? Do they really enjoy hurting others? Or are they just pretending just to defend themselves? I need to know who they are. I can't die here. Flowey needs me, and also my b-)_

 **Sans:** -"Sweetheart, I'm not gonna bite ya. Not after what you did for me a few moments ago. But don't get too comfortable 'cause when you fuck up, and you will, I'll send you directly to the King so he kills you slowly and painfully."

The best way for you to not get in trouble is to not get on anyone's side. So you have to ignore both of them as much as you can, but you know what you've seen that they have a huge need for attention each, but are not aware of. There's the typical way of giving it to them without them asking for it, but there's a chance they might react very negatively towards it. And there's the ignoring them, so they express their own needs to you themselves.

 **Y/N:** -"Okay."

Yep, ignoring him works perfectly. Sans was silent, but was so confused at your extremely simple response and lack of emotion and tried to stay calm for 9 seconds, then he exploded.

 **Sans:** -"That's it?! Just... okay?! No yelling, no crying, no cursing, no throwing things at me, no using that weed against me?! What is wrong with you?! Hey Boss, maybe this human doesn't even have a soul!

 **Papyrus:** -"AND WHERE DID THAT IDIOTIC IDEA COME FROM, SANS? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IT IS A REAL HUMAN?! LIVING HUMANS HAVE SOULS! ALL OF THEM!"

 **Sans:** -"Yeah, but this one's not doing anything at all, maybe she's dying already... what are we gonna do now?!"

 **Papyrus:** -"I DON'T KNOW! I HAVE NEVER DEALT WITH A QUIET HUMAN BEFORE! DO THEY EAT SPAGHETTI AT LEAST?! WHAT IF THEY DO NOT LIKE IT?! I WILL HAVE TO KILL IT, AND I CANNOT HAVE MY KITCHEN DIRTY!"

The conversation between them looked like two kids trying to figure out a new toy, and have not even read the instructions yet. It was such a cute sight, even for 2 grown up skeleton monsters like them. So cute that it made you snort and giggle, which freaked them out. You then realized, they must have dealt with children and teenagers only, you're the only adult human they've met, so that's why they can't get to read you, and THAT freaks them out. You did your best to straighten your face, then spoke.

 **Y/N:** -"So, I'm tryin'a behave, 'cause I wanna live, but that freaks you out somehow? Whad'ya want me to do then? Call you a lazy, weak-ass, sick little sack o' bones? Or him a useless workaholic an' abusive asshole?"

They both get really pissed off by the names, and before they could yell back, you kept on going, but this time, your voice echoed strongly through the house, with a calm, yet very authoritarian tone.

"Because I am **NOT** saying those things, and I do not mean to do so ever or go against your house's rules, I simply hope that you would show how mature you both are. Evil as you may be, you're civilized adults, not chaotic children on bigger bodies, **right**?"

None of them were able to retort anything. You were right. They hated you being right, but if they complained at all, they would prove you being right, and they would no longer be in control of you. They somehow feel as if YOU are the one pulling the strings on them. But you have not done anything. It felt so confusing like they were about to explode just for a few words from you, and no aggressive emotional expressions. Gaster behaved that way, but they hated him for different reasons. They had to think of something quick before their thoughts scramble their heads like Toriel's.

 **Papyrus:** -"FINALLY! AN INTELLIGENT HUMAN! I WAS SO TIRED OF HAVING TO BRING DISGUSTING AND SPOILED SMALL HUMANS TO THIS HOUSE AND HAVE THEM DESTROY EVERYTHING OUT OF THEIR DISPLEASURE. AND THEY HATED MY SPAGHETTI! SPEAKING OF IT, IT'S TIME FOR DINNER. I WILL NOT LET ANY OF YOU SLEEP UNTIL YOU TRIED MY SPAGHETTI, BY THE WAY."

You stand up to go to the kitchen, but you see that the short skeleton doesn't want to move out of his comfortable position, and the tall one starts getting mad really fast.

"SANS, GET UP OR THE HUMAN WILL CARRY YOU ALL THE WAY HERE!"

 **Sans:** -"As if she could, but go ahead sweetheart, I wanna see how much ya got."

He said with a confident smirk on his face, waiting for you to approach him. You know he will try to touch you. You could dodge his arms and carry him anyway, you could force him and get in troubles, or you could pester him a little, so he may voluntarily behave and follow you after it. The third option it is.

You were in front of him and extended your arms on purpose as if you were gonna hug him. You pretended to be surprised when he pulled one of your arms to him, then he turned you around, sat you on his lap and began to softly caress your breast with one hand while slowly moving the other hand to your clitoris and swirled his index finger around it.

Of course, you enjoyed it a lot. He's very good with his hands, way too good with them, actually. But you want him to play your game, not the other way around. You have enough experience on the subject as well, so you know how to get him addicted immediately. You moved a hand towards the back of his neck, and the other was tugging on his shorts while you were rubbing yourself on top of his hard dick like you know men love.

 _(Slow circles and keep burying yourself on him)_

He bit his "lower lip" _(his bones can resemble human lips, weird, huh?)_ trying to repress a hard moan. It seems that HE has never received this treatment before. _(Nice. He'll get as curious as a cat from now on.)_

 **Sans:** -"I knew ya liked it back on the station. If ya stay a good girl, I might give ya somma this (he pushes his dick in between your folds) later."

 **Y/N:** -"Thanks, but I'll pass." You stop moving, take his hands off your body and stand up, leaving him alone and turned on, to bring Flowey to the kitchen.

You never looked at his eyes or his face, but your head was never down either. As if he was not enough for you, and he DID get the hint with that last phrase. His pride as a man was getting destroyed for the first time because either when he was on heat or not, he'd fuck any female monster he'd find. Consensual or not, they'd always tell him at the end that his dick was the thickest and juiciest, etc. and his ego went sky high. But with you, he had questions as if he was as virgin.

 _(HOW DOES SHE DARE REJECT MY COCK?! EVERY GIRL I'VE FUCKED LOVES IT!" SHE'S NOT EVEN SURPRISED AT MY GIRTH! Maybe she had bigger ones than mine... Nah, I touched her, she's tight as fuck. But how is she so good on top? this can't be it. No fuckin'way. I'm so gonna fuck her senseless TONIGHT.)_

 **Y/N:** -"You comin', honey?" This is the first time you make eye contact with him, and you give him the hungriest look ever.

He felt immediately overwhelmed by this arousal that he lost control over his body and started walking towards you, ready to eat you out. But he was immediately stopped by Papyrus sitting him on a chair by force and put a plate of spaghetti in front of him.

 **Papyrus:** -"NOW, BOTH OF YOU, EAT UP OR YOU WILL SLEEP IN THE SHED TONIGHT." You started eating, not caring if it was good or bad, and shared from your food with Flowey. Because he didn't like it, you gave him from the monster candy you kept, and he was satisfied with that.

 **Sans:** -"Where is she gonna sleep then?"

 **Papyrus:** -"FIRST SHE NEEDS TO TAKE A BATH, SHE STINKS OF HUMAN. LET HER USE SOME OF YOUR OLD CLOTHES. SHE MAY SLEEP ON THE COUCH, YOU HAVE TO BRING HER A PILLOW AND A BLANKET. HUMANS FEEL COLD MORE THAN US. THEY ARE SO WEAK."

 **Sans:** -"Uh... Boss, we don't have more pillows or blankets than ours."

 **Papyrus:** -"WELL, EITHER YOU FIND SOMETHING OR SHE SLEEPS WITH YOU. IS THAT CLEAR?"

Sans' eyes widened at the order from his brother. _(Is he that stupid or is it a reward? either way, I'm so gonna have a great time)_

 **Sans:** -"Clear as water, Boss. Ya heard that, sweetheart? Every store's closed by now, so there's no other choice."

 **Y/N:** -"Yes, I did hear it. By the way Papyrus, dinner was awesome. Thanks." You said without showing expressions again. The skeletons were more and more confused by the minute with you around. With children and teenagers, threats would get any positive or negative response, but you were neutral around them the whole time. Then again, you never misbehaved, so they had no excuse to be mean or scary to you. It just was no fun. You were boring, like all adults. Yet... you were not afraid, unlike all adults. You were just, obedient.

 **Flowey:** -"Can I sleep in the living room? I don't wanna be around that disgusting smiley trash bag"

 **Sans:** -"If ya keep talkin' bout me like that, ya'll end up in the shed, so better keep that mouth shut, got it?."

 **Flowey:** -"FINE!"

 **Sans:** -"FINE!"


	4. Chapter 4: Your first night Underground

**Chapter 4: Your first night Underground**

 **Summary:**

 **Hotter and hotter, but no full SMUT yet. Sorry.**

After finishing dinner, you washed the dishes and left the backpack with Flowey on the couch, so he can lay comfortable as he likes and gave him a goodnight kiss. It made you feel warm seeing how he fell asleep immediately, just as a child would.

Papyrus went to take a quick bath, then you and Sans went to his bedroom to look for clothes he doesn't use so you can wear them. Once Papyrus was done, he yelled at both of you to decide who takes a bath first.

You told Sans that he can take a bath first. His body doesn't have that many spaces to clean unlike you. And as the typical pervert he is, he offered you help with it.

 **Y/N:** -"We'll sleep in the same bed anyway. I won't let you do anything to me while showering. You don't want me all sweaty and dirty on your clean bed, do you?"

 **Sans:** -"Depends on which kinda dirty, Dollface."

 **Y/N:** -"The kind that no one likes, Darling." The nicknames you give him have a strong effect on him. Therefore, he pins you to the wall, slowly using the very tip of his tongue to trace your neck all the way to your jawline.

 **Sans:** -"You know, you don't need to fake not liking me anymore, Sweetheart. I know it's hard to resist when you already "felt" me, and have to repress yourself from jumping on my bones. Don't worry, I'll give ya what ya want once we're in bed."

 **Y/N:** -"Good to know. But please, be discreet, Honey, your brother will hear you." Those simple words combined with that hungry smile of yours turned him on so much, that he grinded against you while squeezing your ass and kissing your neck. You were already so driven by this pleasure, that your hands could only grip tight onto his shirt as you swallowed your saliva to avoid drooling all over him. "A-ah~"

 **Papyrus:** -"SANS! STOP DOING NAUGHTY THINGS TO THE HUMAN! ONE MORE LEWD NOISE FROM ANY OF YOU AND YOU WILL SLEEP IN THE SHED FOR A WEEK!"

Nice timing. This made Sans get angry and mutter something about Papyrus being envious and a cockblocker. He did save you, though. You took the chance to take the spare clothes, run to the bathroom, and take a shower to clear your thoughts too.

 _(Oh shit, I have to do something to calm down. I can't sleep with him. I want him so badly, he's got me soaking wet for his dick, but I definitely CANNOT let him fuck me... but how can I stop myself? His cock IS huge... and thick... and hard, but soft... and warm, an-)_ You try your best to please yourself and cum as fast as you can, so you won't feel the urge for him, but your hands are not enough. Your hands compared to his are so small and thin, your fingers do not move against your clit as good as his. It's like he was made for your pleasure only.

With a sexually frustrated but clean body, you got out of the shower, dried your body and hair with a towel, and you wore the shirt he gave you. It's a simple black tank top, but because he's big, it looks very loose on you, and very sexy. he didn't give you any underwear, so the shirt is the only thing you have.

You started getting nervous as you got out of the bathroom, hoping to run to the bedroom without him seeing you this vulnerable. But your pride could not let you look this nervous. So you still swayed through the hallway like the sexy beast you know you are. And what you did with that was almost like casting a love spell on him.

Sans was waiting on the couch, far away from Flowey. He heard the bathroom door opening and saw you wearing only THAT shirt he gave you, how the straps were so long that your breasts were out there, but your nipples were perfectly covered by them. How long it was, but half of the back rested on top of your amazing ass, letting him peep just a little bit to have a look at your "inner beauty". And on the front, he still couldn't see anything. It was perfectly positioned to leave enough for his imagination, and he didn't feel like using it.

 _(Oh shit, look at those tits!... Oh my stars, her ass bounces like jelly, but it looks firm as rocks, how does she do that? And how does she hide that tight little pussy from me? I can't leave it like this. I gotta-)_

 **Papyrus:** -"SANS! TAKE A BATH NOW OR YOU WILL SLEEP WITH THE TALKING FLOWER!"

 _(Fuuuuck! It's the second time the bastard's voice turns me off. Once she's inside my room, she'll have no escape. I'm fucking her brains tonight)_

 **Y/N:** -"Honey, you can't come to bed until you showered. Come on, it's already time for bed. _***wink***_ "

He immediately disappeared and you heard the shower on in just one second.

To see how good your body and voice work on him, actually, helps you feel a little better about yourself. Yeah, you made several men drool for you back on the surface, but it's not the same as... charming an already charming, sexy and scary monster. He might have already fucked all females around here for all you know. But you DO know that women here are not THAT sexual, because of all the soul romanticism and stuff. You are beyond that attraction level, and just with a look on your body.

You're getting very nervous. You're already in bed, waiting for him. You're so excited, you feel wet again just by thinking of him. The lights are off in the room, it's pitch black. You could only see moonlight coming from outside when he opened and closed the door while getting in, so you pretended to be already asleep on one side of the bed. Then the bed moved, it's his weight as he lies behind you. Now his breath is in your ear, his arm is slowly pulling you to him and you feel his whole body behind you. His erection is making the room visible again, softly red, but very dark still.

 _(Shit, I can't take it any longer. Please, fuck me, Sans, I want you so badly, fuck me now...)_

You already feel his dick between your thighs, then his huge tip positioned in between your wet folds, as he slowly moves it in circles, then he moves it a little bit further, right on your clit, and massages it with a little pressure on it. Shit, you never knew he was even better with his dick, and it's not even in yet.

You're not the only one enjoying this, he's already slowly panting on your neck, one hand inside your shirt, tasting your breast with this hand, the other one helps as support for you not moving your hips away from him. As if you wanted to, heh.

 _(Please, put it in, please put it in)_

He's right at the entrance, you have a feeling this will hurt a bit, but you want it anyway, you want him.

 _ ***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***_

 **Papyrus:** -"SANS! NO QUIET SEX! I HAVE TO WASH THE BLANKETS TOMORROW! IF I SEE ANY WEIRD FLUID IN THEM, I WILL KILL YOU PERSONALLY! AND THE HUMAN TOO!"

 **Sans:** -"GODDAMNIT! NOT AGAIN!"

Sans was going to get out of the bed, he was really pissed off this time. But you didn't want to cause troubles between the brothers, so you had to think fast. Keep Sans calmed.

You pulled him back on the bed, which surprised him a lot. Then you laid on top of him, almost about to kiss him.

 **Y/N:** -"Don't make a single noise."

You went down on him and started licking his dick from bottom to top, on every corner of the glowing appendage. _(God, he tastes like cherries and rum, so good)._ You could only lick it for 5 seconds until you wanted more. His length went inside your mouth... up... down... up... down... licking with the tongue every time your mouth went up, making soft pressure with the lips to make them feel tight, and of course, no teeth on it. Then 10 seconds later, you sped up.

His legs were twitching, his back was arching, he had to put the pillow on his face to drown every moan he could, struggling more than he ever imagined not to fill your mouth. Yes, he loves it, He loves it with all his being, and it's only your mouth. And it's driving him crazier than he feared anyone could. _(Oh, shit! Oh, stars! Yeah! That's it, Baby! Suck my cock like that! I'm gonna-)_

That was the hard part. (no pun intended) He came... and came... and came... and came... so you had to swallow fast, very fast. He filled your entire stomach with his cum, and you didn't leave a single drop out. And one last step. Pull it almost out and clean the tip with your tongue.

 **Y/N:** -"Goodnight, Honey." And as simple as that, you gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and turned around, ready to go to sleep.

10 seconds later, he's snoring. He DID have a great time, you thought and giggled a bit. And finally, you were able to fall asleep.

You wake up feeling so good, so wet... wait, WET?! You feel something IN your pussy, something very long and wet, slick, moving and twisting, reaching every corner of your vagina, and two hands on your legs, which grip on them tighter once their owner finds out you are awake.

When you open your eyes, you feel a little invaded. Sans is staring at your eyes directly AS HE EATS YOU UP. It's a little scary. Okay, very scary. He senses your nervousness, and he takes his tongue out of you just to say: "Don't make a single noise."

And he closes his eyes to keep on tasting you. Now the roles change. YOUR legs are twitching, YOUR back is arching, the pillow is in YOUR face to drown every moan possible, struggling more than you ever could not to yell because you know you're about to cum, and you love it, you love it with all your being, and it's only his tongue. But it's driving you crazier than anyone ever could. _(Oh My God! Yes! Like that! That's it, Sweetheart! Make me cum!)_

Your pussy let out so much pleasure fluid, it almost looked like you peed. You twitch again through your orgasm when you feel the tongue twirling to suck every drop of your juices and leave you clean.

Finally, you left the pillow aside as you heavily panted because of such a powerful orgasm, there's a tingling sensation in your elbows, legs, mouth, ankles, shoulders, and you can't move almost at all. You're just there, naked, tired, vulnerable, still excited, and just a little unsatisfied.

You lock eyes with each other, there's no need for words. You want him, he wants you, you're ready, he's ready.

He lays on top of you, and you start kissing very passionately; and again, as last night, his dick is right in front of your entrance.

 **Sans:** -"We won't be able to take long. Think you can deal with that, honey?"

 **Y/N:** -"As long as you fuck me as hard as you can, baby."

His tip pulses as it drools some precum thanks to your voice, and he spills it on your slightly swollen folds as he pushes in a little bit.


	5. Chapter 5: Your first morning Undergroun

**Chapter 5: Your first morning Underground**

 **Summary:**

 **The brothers argue about you as you went out to ask for advice to Grillby.**

 **Papyrus:** -"SANS! HAND ME THE BLANKETS! I'M ABOUT TO DO THE LAUNDRY!"

 **Sans & Y/N : **-"FUCK!"

 **Papyrus:** -"I TOLD BOTH OF YOU, NO SEX! NOW, GET DRESSED AND GIVE ME THOSE BLANKETS OR YOU WILL SUFFER WORSE THAN WITH ASGORE"

Sans immediately got dressed, his ecto-cock disappeared. You only had the shirt he gave you, so you wore it again. It actually IS tiring to keep Sans calmed, You know Papyrus is the one who yells all the time, but with simply behaving, he can actually be very polite. He's kinda like a stressed parent, and Sans is the rebellious teenager.

The room feels tense right when Papyrus opens the door to take the blankets and keep on yelling at both of you for doing those things. Mainly scolding Sans for wanting to do those things with YOU. The typical discriminatory statement: "SHE'S A HUMAN, HOW CAN YOU GO SO LOW, SANS?! I WOULD NEVER BECOME SUCH A PERVERTED CREATURE WHEN LOOKING AT A HUMAN NAKED, LOOK AT HER, SHE'S DISG-".

And he stops talking when he actually looks at you. You were untangling your hair, your breasts looked so soft and tender, your fingers were so delicate while passing through your hair, your legs were so inviting, your feet so small and cute, your lips so eager, your eyes so hungry, you smelled like jasmine and green tea. _(...She's beautiful...)_

Like in some sort of trance, he dropped what he had in hands, and started walking towards you. Now THIS you'd never expect from Papyrus. In your shock you felt paralyzed. That gave him power to grab your wrists and pin you to the wall.

 **Papyrus:** -"STOP DOING THIS TO ME, HUMAN! I REFUSE TO FALL IN THAT ENCHANTMENT OF YOURS!"

 **Sans:** -"She's not doing anythin', Boss, you're hurtin' her!"

When the tall and frustrated skeleton turns back to look at you, he worries immediately. Your face shows fear and pain as a few tears fall from your eyes, but unfortunately, his pride wins over his new feelings towards you and his brother's words. He lets you go and yells one more time: "I GIVE YOU 5 MINUTES TO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW MOVE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

Sans throws the things he asked for and pushed him out of the room, shutting the door angrily. You grabbed your belongings and changed as fast as you could, not leaving any trace of you behind.

 **Sans:** -"Sweetheart, wait. He'll calm down." He hugs you from behind, afraid you'll let go of him.

You turned around to look at him while hugging him by the neck, and giving him a loving kiss on the lips.

 **Y/N:** -"I know he will, but not while I'm around. Not right now. I'm going out for a few things with Flowey, then I'll come back."

 **Sans:** -"I hate ya being right. Welp, ya better come back or I'll bring ya back by force n' I'll hav'ta break that lil ass of yours, along with that sweet pussy I love. You're mine now, remember that. Not even HE will keep you away from me for long."

 **Y/N:** -"You can still do those things when I come back, if you want to."

You gave him a soft kiss to reassure him, then you leave the room, take the backpack, and leave the house, ready to go to Waterfall.

Meanwhile in the Skeleton's home:

 **Sans:** -"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KICK HER OUT?! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG TO YOU!"

 **Papyrus:** -"OH, NOW YOU TALK LIKE A CIVILIZED MONSTER! BECAUSE SHE IS SOME KIND OF WITCH! SHE FORCED LEWD THOUGHTS OF HER IN MY MIND! I AM NOT LIKE YOU, SANS!"

 **Sans:** -"SHE HAS NO POWERS, SHE'S JUST A HUMAN! YOU CAN'T BLAME HER FOR BEING BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY AND SWEET! THAT'S NOT A THING HUMANS CAN CONTROL! THEY ARE BORN WITH IT! JUST LIKE SOME MONSTERS DO!"

 **Papyrus:** -"WELL, I HATE IT! I HATE LIKING HER THE WAY YOU LIKE HER! DID YOU SEE THAT?! DID YOU SEE WHAT I DID?! I HAD NO CONTROL OVER MY BODY! I FELT LIKE I NEEDED TO POSSESS HER!"

 **Sans:** -"I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT! OKAY?! YOU SAY YOU'RE SO OBSESSED WITH METTATON, RIGHT?! THEN GO ASK HIM ON A DATE, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! JUST DON'T TOUCH OR HURT HER ANYMORE!"

 **Papyrus:** -"But... you hate him. You tried killing him several times he got close to me. Do you really... like her that much?" He was shocked at the request from his angry brother. For Sans to yell and stop fearing him, it means he DID something wrong, very wrong.

 **Sans:** \- _***sigh***_ "I... I don't know... I guess... I really do." He sits on the couch, elbows on knees, head looking down. Looking as if he admitted defeat.

 **Papyrus:** -"But why? You just met her last night. You're not in heat yet to need a woman that much, and you seemed to crave her more than the other girls when you WERE in heat. Not even I am that desperate when in heat." He sits as well and crosses his arms, ready to listen to his explanation.

 **Sans:** -"It's kinda like how you like Mettaton. KINDA. You didn't really know him, yet you'd die and kill for him from the very beginning. It's kinda how I'm feelin' right now. I feared I'd ever like someone that much. I.. I thought I'd never get ta feel this way. I was happy n' sad at the same time 'bout that. I mean... what if we killed her? what if someone else killed her? what if she meets more monsters and finds out I'm not good enough for her?"

 **Papyrus:** -"She's a grown woman Sans, not a teenager with no experience. She knows her stuff."

 **Sans:** -"And that's why I fear she won't like me. Look at me. When I met her, I threatened her, and a few minutes ago, she treated me like if I was her man. I'm the laziest piece o'shit the Underground knows. Why would she settle with ME?"

 **Papyrus:** -"Being lazy is not bad, Sans. And since you met her, you actually stopped being lazy. I saw the way she looked at you. She likes you too. She seems like someone who wouldn't lie about emotions. I saw her soul even. She grew fond of you immediately. You didn't even have to force or convince her to do anything. She wants you. Although I'm a little confused about the other soul inside of her, but we can ask her when she comes back."

 **Sans:** -"Other soul? That's weird... I didn't feel 2 souls in her."

 **Papyrus:** -"Right before she left, there was a tiny glow besides the huge red one, I think. I'm not sure. I haven't checked her LV anyway YOU DIDN'T HAVE SOUL SEX WITH HER, DID YOU? I DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT YOU GOT A HUMAN PREGNANT."

 **Sans:** -"Nah, we didn't do that. She might not even know about souls yet. Welp, I gotta find her and see for myself... I mean, if you're okay with her being here again."

 **Papyrus:** \- _***sigh***_ "If you're okay with me dating Mettaton, then I'm okay with you dating the human. NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE TO PREPARE THE HUMAN TRAPS AGAIN." He stands up, calm as he's never been, and... hopeful.

 **Sans:** -"Sure thing, Boss. Lemme go find her then. Grillbz gotta hear this shit." His face creates a genuine smile, which he doesn't even realize he did. And so, he walks towards Grillby's to show off about the human he just met.

Once out, finally you hear Flowey's voice:

 **Flowey:** -"What was all that noise about? Why was Papyrus mad at you? His tedious voice woke me up from a very nice dream."

 **Y/N:** -"Sorry you had to hear that. He blamed me for "enchanting or seducing him" in my pijamas, right after he called me disgusting for being a human. Heh! They're just kids still, but they won't admit it."

 **Flowey:** -"Well, at least he did it after feeding us and letting us sleep in their house. We need to go to Waterfall now. Maybe the trashbag's friend can help you."

 **Y/N:** -"I thought you knew the entire Underground already."

 **Flowey:** -"I do, I just want you to ask for advice on how to avoid Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton. These 3 creatures are waaaay more obsessed in killing humans. Undyne is searching the place, I 'm sure. I don't think the dogs from last night stayed quiet."

 **Y/N:** -"Okay, Grillby's it is. But I have no money, how can I pay him if he asks for something in exchange?"

 **Flowey:** -"You'll figure it out. I heard he's nice with women."

 **Y/N:** -"I hope you're right."

The town was calm and quiet. The atmosphere did feel tense anyway, but there was no violence on the street or anything like that. Once you got to Grillby's, everyone stared at you and the flower, which scared him and made him hide in the pocket while you walked towards the bar.

 **Grillby:** -"Food or drink?"

 **Y/N:** -"I actually wanted info on a few people"

 **Grillby:** -"Ooh, that makes things interestin'. Dunno them."

 **Y/N:** -"I wasn't gonna ask for free."

 **Grillby:** -"Whad'ya got to offer, sweetheart?" He smirked devilishly while eyeing you from top to bottom. You already imagined that he would NOT be a gentleman like the Grillby from UT, so the easiest option is bodymatic.

 **Y/N:** -"I can show you, but not here" And you eyed him back.

 **Grillby:** -"It better be good, darlin'. I ain't talkin' if I don't like it."

 **Y/N:** -"Fair enough."

Once you followed Grillby, you left your backpack hiding behind the bar, near the stools, so Flowey can find out anything worthy from other clients.

He takes you to the kitchen, grabs a metal chair and sits there. You take off your jacket and scarf as you look at Grillby standing in front of you. "Why do you still have pants on?" The question makes you turn around and roll your eyes, pulling your leggings down along with your underwear and bending over a metal table in front of you. You expected to feel a dick coming in, but it was his tongue, and his fingers. It wasn't half as pleasant as how Sans did it, and it was... strange. As if he really meant to taste you. He licked your vagina, but he didn't get close to your clitoris. He stuck your fingers as to take your juices out and try them. He repeated that process for a while until he sighed in satisfaction. Kinda like human men have done.

 **Grillby:** -"Well, your pay was delightful. I might even create a drink inspired on your flavor. So you can ask questions and I'll answer them honestly. Go ahead, Sugar."

 **Y/N:** -"Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton. I'm planning to go to Asgore myself, but these creatures might get in my way and kill me first. I want to talk to Asgore directly before he takes my soul. How can I avoid them?" You asked this as you got dressed again.

Grillby was in shock. You wanted to commit suicide, but the right way?!

 **Grillby:** -"Before I answer you, may I ask what happened to the Skeleton brothers? Sans always comes in the evenings for a bottle of mustard, and I did see you with Papyrus for a moment last night. And today there's no trace of them."

 **Y/N:** -"Oh, them. Well, I gotta tell you the truth then. They're okay. Papyrus got mad at Sans 'cause he wanted to fuck me, and when scolding him, he yelled at me claiming that I was trying to seduce him as well, so he kicked me out."

 **Grillby:** -"So they didn't kill you or fight you at all, in fact they fed you, let you sleep in their house, AAANND you did NOT have sex with Sans."

 **Y/N:** -"Exactly."

 **Grillby:** -"Honey, that's the exact opposite of what could have truly happened. If you keep on lying, I won't be able to give you the information you ask. Or keep you alive even."

 **Sans from the bar:** "Yo Grillbz! I need my mustard here!" His face showed relief when hearing the skeleton's excited words, and looks at you approvingly.

 **Y/N:** -"Go ask him then. One more favor, don't tell anyone about my plan, please."

 **Grillby:** -"As you wish." He nodded and left the kitchen to attend Sans.


	6. Chapter 6: How to escape to Waterfall

**Chapter 6: How to escape to Waterfall**

 **Summary:**

 **You realize you don't have much time to fulfill your plan and you get to meet the gorgeous mermaid.**

Grillby took a few minutes with Sans as you hear the story from Sans' perspective. It was the dirtiest and cutest story ever. He described you so well, but every detail of you sounded so perfect. You knew he liked you, but to a point of resembling a goddess? _(Damn, he got infatuated with me. But, he doesn't even know my name...)_ Sadness got to you like a punch in the face. You just told Grillby you want to sacrifice yourself for everyone to be free, and you're hearing Sans asking Grillby if human girls like pancakes and chocolate just as monsters do. _(I shouldn't've done that. I don't wanna hurt Sans. I'm so sorry)_.

He got really mad with Papyrus for kicking you out, you heard their previous conversation about how he argued with Papyrus. And it seems that Papyrus is still readying his traps for another human to fall down. Maybe they don't want to get rid of you anymore.

You've been rejected, used and ditched so many times on the surface, that you accepted your fate in never finding an honest and good person who may match your feelings. Not even your ex-husband truly loved you for who you are. He's always been a sexist, egocentric, disrespectful asshole who wanted someone to turn her into a "Perfect Wife".

But this time... this time you're feeling like a villain. You're finally getting to know the characters for who they really are, and you are giving Sans some hope. The same hope you had before your heart broke into a million pieces and took you years to get the pieces back together, but never healed.

 _(I can't do that to him, he almost instantly opened himself up to me. Why me? I read at least a dozen of stories about this, and it doesn't make sense. He's supposed to stay cold, selfish, aggressive, violent, hateful... evil. But he's not... he's so sweet, too sweet for a big skeleton monster who looks like a cursed corpse. Does he want to get me pancakes? I mean, I know that he uses the excuse of needing to feed his hostage, but his tone of voice. It's so sweet. Oh shit... Am I getting infatuated as well? Oh no, I can't do that... I have to talk to Asgore before him killing me. Why me? I'm nowhere extraordinary for him to talk about me that way. Maybe I'm the novelty, the human female. Yeah, maybe I'm just that.)_

 **Sans:** -"So, if ya get ta see her, gimme a call n' I'll be here in a sec. Got it?"

 **Grillby:** -"I'll let you know when I see her. Hey! I'm thinkin' of creatin' a new drink. I may call it "Human Pussy".

 **Sans:** -"YOU DARE EVEN TOUCH HER AND I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKIN' TONGUE OFF!"

 **Grillby:** -"So you tell me about this gorgeous chick and not expect me to wanna fuck her? What about sharing? We've always shared our company. What's so special about her?... Ooohh... I see"

 **Sans:** -"You see nuthin' Grillbz... Ya know humans are weak, n' can get sick with anythin'. I just wanna play for as long as she can deal with it. How do ya know she won't burn with ya? Magicless creatures get burned just by touchin' ya, right?"

 **Grillby:** -"Ya know I didn't ask for excuses... I know what I need'ta know now. But you also forgot that YOUR magic is poison for humans. Did ya tell her that? 'Cause you said she swallowed A LOT of it, right?"

 **Sans:** -"... Oh... SHIT! OH SHIT! I FORGOT IT! FUCK! I'M SO STUPID!" His tone of voice morphed into a panicked one.

 **Grillby:** -"Hahaha! You forgot it?! then how long can she survive?! a few days? a week? Better hurry up then, my friend. Ya gotta take her to Alphys, or Muffet."

 **Sans:** -"Not those bitches! They'll kill her!"

 **Grillby:** -"Then I suggest you talk to them first."

 **Sans:** -"Will do. Put it on my tab, gotta go now."

 **Grillby:** -"Yeah, sure, good luck then."

You started panicking when remembering your stomach being COMPLETELY full with his magic last night. When Grillby came back, his face was serious as fuck.

 **Grillby:** -"Well darlin', ya heard it, ya don't have much time to be "our heroin". Now, to answer your question from a while ago:

Undyne: You can immediately tell her you surrender to avoid the fight. Tell her that you want the King to kill you, so she takes you to him. If she still wants ta fight, go for the lesbian act. Her neck is really sensitive. Once you start there, go for the tits n' clit. She'll cum quick, and she'll spare you easily.

Alphys: She won't do anything by herself, but she'll attack you with her experiments. But she talks a lot before that. Praise her, just as with Papyrus. she can be easily seduced with words. Her back is her most sensitive part, so by hugging her and caressing her back, her knees will give up. Also, her inner thighs and ass are very sensitive. If ya wanna play the whole game, oral's the best option.

Mettaton: He's pansexual, so it won't be hard. And being Alphys' creation, he'll react kinda like her. Praise him first, and some oral while playing with his asshole will do the trick.

Sans might talk to them first, but I can't assure you it'll help. He's feared by every other monster here, along with Papyrus. Anythin' else, Honey?"

 **Y/N:** -"No, that's it, thank you."

 **Grillby:** -"Good luck, dear." He takes you by the waist and steals a soft, but hot kiss from you. "It was nice to meet you. Sans was right, you're truly sweet." You start blushing. The compliment was sincere, and he didn't sound dirty at all.

 **Y/N:** -"Thank you, Grillby. It was really nice meeting you too. You're very kind."

And with that, you took the backpack, and finally went towards Waterfall.

In the echo flower field:

 **Flowey:** -"Then what's your plan now? You're not thinking of letting Asgore kill you, right?"

 **Y/N:** -"... You guys have no choice. And it's not fair for any of you."

 **Flowey:** -"But you know they're all evil down here."

 **Y/N:** -"Humans are evil too, even more than monsters. Humans DO make other creatures suffer out of pure pleasure. Monsters became this way because humans killed you and Chara. It's normal, it's how revenge works."

 **Flowey:** -"But how are you gonna make Asgore listen to you?"

 **Y/N:** -"Actually, I wanted to ask you a very important question, It's okay of you don't wanna do this, but it'd help a lot"

 **Flowey:** -"No, I won't talk to him."

 **Y/N:** -"No, it's not that. How'd you like to be a living monster again?"

 **Flowey:** -"What?! Is it... is it possible?"

 **Y/N:** -"We might need to talk to Alphys first, but I know she can successfully help us in getting you YOUR body back."

 **Flowey:** -"How?"

 **Y/N:** -"By cloning you. I mean, not you YOU, but your monster body, and for that, we need any trace of it."

 **Flowey:** -"But I don't have any of it."

 **Y/N:** -"Actually, you do. You brought samples for you AND Chara. Your plush toys have your hairs and Chara's hair as well. I saw them. That's all she needs to bring your bodies back, and your souls can go there."

 **Flowey:** -"But you don't have that much time left. How're you gonna survive all of this?"

 **Y/N:** -"I have a plan. It's simple. Grillby helped me a lot, actually."

 **Flowey:** -"Well, if you're sure..."

 **Y/N:** -"I'm sure. Don't worry. Now, we might run into Undyne anytime soon. I want you to hide in Napstablook's house, I want you to be safe while I deal with her first. Okay? Good thing it's not that far away from here."

 **Flowey:** -"But you... okay. Just be careful, please. You still have several candies if she hurts you. Wait, you DO know that Chara's soul merged with mine when I absorbed them, right?"

 **Y/N:** -"I do, but still, we can find a way for them to go back to their bodies. Trust me. It'll be fine."

You then knelt down to let Flowey go back to the ground and disappear. You were ready for Undyne, and for some girl-on-girl fun.

You kept walking through this extremely dark and beautiful place. The magic flowing through the cascades and plants illuminated the fields like you've read in old fairy tales. Everything had a neon blue glow, which felt so fresh, yet cozy at the same time. You ended up sitting on a big field and relax for a minute. In this state, you closed your eyes and started to pay attention to your surroundings. The water was so calming, the magic sounded like chimes, chilling your spine with pleasure. There's a new sound. Metal. Steps. She's getting close. You turned around and you see the knight in shining armour, her red ponytail was flowing with the wind, so majestically. You slowly stood up to face her. She took her helmet off and you met an extremely beautiful mermaid with a neon yellow eye and a patch on her right one.

 **Undyne:** -"So, this is how far you've gotten, punk. I knew those skeletons were good for nothing. It's okay. I'll be the one who takes your soul to The King instead."

 **Y/N:** -"May I ask you a favor?"

 **Undyne:** -"You got a last wish that soon? Huh... pathetic. All right, whad'ya want?

 **Y/N:** -"I wanna talk to Alphys first and The King later."

 **Undyne:** -"What the hell do ya want with them?"

 **Y/N:** -"I wanna propose a project to Alphys and she can show it to The King. Then I'd like to speak to him for my true last wish."

 **Undyne:** -"It better be good for them. If not, then I'll kill you right there. Got it?"

 **Y/N:** -"Yes. Thank you."

 **Undyne:** -"Don't thank me, I'm not doin' it for ya, punk. I'm doin' it for our freedom."

 **Y/N:** -"I know. Still I appreciate you helping me with my last wishes."

 **Undyne:** -"Walk. I'll tie you up. We need to make a stop nearby."

You started walking and she went closer to you. She roughly pulled your arms to your back and she tied you up with a rope that also glowed neon blue. It didn't hurt, but it was tight enough for you not to loosen up. You felt her breath in your neck and you shivered noticeably.

 **Undyne:** -"Scared already, huh?" She smirked while getting close to your face. She shocked when looking at you, realizing she made you feel differently.

 **Y/N:** -"Not exactly." You were aroused by her presence, and she noticed it. You were blushing pink, your eyes met her, letting her know you wanted her getting even closer, your lips were slightly damped, as if you had your desert in front of you, you were breathing a little heavily. Your arousal caused her to blush in surprise. (The human desires for me? How? No, she might be thinkin' of playin' a trick on me).

 **Undyne:** -"Your tricks won't work on me, remember, if ya try something I don't trust, I'll have your head." Her expression was dark and scary, but she can't actually frighten you that much because of her beauty.

You were pushed by her until both of you ended up in front of her house.


	7. Chapter 7: Sensitivity

**Chapter 7: Sensitivity**

 **Summary:**

 **Release some steam with the mermaid ;)**

When you go inside her house, you see the dining table broken, like when Frisk was here. You were very surprised, actually. (What happened here? Was Frisk here? IS FRISK HERE?! Oh, God! Are they alive?) You were pondering about these matters while the mermaid took off her armor and left it on the couch. She was wearing a fitting black tank top, some leggings resembling jeans, and a pair of brown combat boots.

 **Undyne:** -"Don't look at the mess. I had a fight with my girlfriend and she took some time off from... us."

 **Y/N:** -"Oh, really? What did she do?" You showed real concern for her, and it seems she's not over it, for her face tells you she's angry and sad at the same time.

 **Undyne:** \- _***sigh***_ "I dunno, she's just been kinda cold n' distant with me. I've been calling her, visiting her, but she's "too busy" with her project. And she got angrier and angrier when I kept tryin' a reach her. "If it's not an emergency, don't bother me. I'll look for you when I'm done" she said. She won't even tell me what's she doin'. She might be seein' someone else, for all I know. But I have no way to find out for myself. What if she's afraid of me?"

 **Y/N:** -"I don't think she'd do something like that to you. And not because of fear. Sometimes, passionate people are like that. Maybe she's doing it to benefit both of you, but she needs all of her concentration on this. She might even be stressed and worried about failing on this. But I really don't think she'd cheat on you, or fear you."

 **Undyne:** -"Whad'ya mean?" She got a little angry and curious about the fearing part.

 **Y/N:** -"Girlfriends don't do that. She loves you, that's why she doesn't fear you or think about someone else. Besides, who could ever think about someone else while having such a beautiful and sexy girlfriend as you." The shock from earlier came back immediately, and you both blushed deeply, feeling your bodies getting hot by the moment.

 **Undyne:** -"Are you... hitting on me?"

 **Y/N:** -"I'm just stating the facts here. Mermaid myths on the surface portray very different features. I'm pleasantly surprised to meet one in real life. And much more stunning than what myths say." You still said that without removing your eyes from her, then made a tiny painful noise, which made her worry a bit in between her embarrassment. "Sorry, the rope feels tight, my wrists hurt."

 **Undyne:** -"Oh. I'll... hmm. Tell ya this, I'll take the rope off if you promise not to escape or try to fight. Got it?" You nodded while still looking at her eye, which made her more uncomfortable.

She hurried and undid the tie, but she was expectant of your every move. She calmed down when you rubbed your wrists only. She was too stressed to deal with you. Fortunately, you knew of a way to get rid of it. You can only hope for her not to kill you for touching her.

You waited until she walked towards her bedroom and sat down in her bed: Stress was taking a toll on her neck and back, she rubbed her neck but the pain didn't seem to go away and she grunted a little bit.

 **Undyne:** -"Hey! What are you-" _***crack***_

You sat behind her and popped a few bones from her back. The anger of the moment made her want to yell at you, but the relief in her body stopped her from doing it.

 **Undyne:** -"At least warn me before you do this... I was about to kill ya, you dumb ass punk!"

 **Y/N:** -"Sorry... I'm gonna give you a de-stressing massage, okay?"

 **Undyne:** -"Fine... don't do anything weird then."

You softly laid her upside down on the bed, then you almost sat on top of her and proceeded to massage her back and neck.

Just a few minutes later, you felt her muscles relaxing quite a lot. She started humming softly as her face showed pleasure, and a light blush filled her cheeks, trying to suppress the feeling, but with no success anyway.

 _(Here we go, Honey. Hope you like the treatment)_

You slid your hands under her blouse. She's not wearing any kind of bra. So you start pushing your thumbs all the way from the bottom of her back up to her neck and then down, but each time moving a little closer to her spine. Her humming sounds turned into moans.

 _(Perfect... Now for the fun part.)_

You laid on top of her and started to rub the back of her neck with your jaw in circles. She got tense for a second, but she was too relaxed and aroused at the same time, that she did not move at all. She just firmly grasped the bed sheets while you started playing with her. Her pores started emanating a semi sweet smell that made you lose some control of your own body and started licking and kissing her neck and completely surrendered to the moment.

You ran a hand slowly through her waist, making her shiver and moan each time a little louder, then cupped a breast and caressed it, while the other hand went down her leggings.

 **Y/N:** -"No panties either? How lewd... I like that." You whispered into her ear as you reached her clit, and started rubbing it in circles with two fingers, just like Sans did it to you before.

She must have never done this before because her entire body twitched and bent in overwhelming pleasure. Once she moaned loud enough, you moved the fingers a little bit deeper and very softly pumped her entrance. Her breath was as heavy as after her training sessions, her mind was going blank, she couldn't think at all. And her instincts took control of her completely.

 **Undyne:** -"Oooh, Stars, Human! This is so good! Keep at it! Don't stop!"

 **Y/N:** -"Like this?" Your fingers entered a little bit deeper and you massaged her inner walls, where the G-Spot is actually located, behind the clit itself.

 **Undyne:** -"AAaaaaahhh! SSshhiiiittt! I'm gonna-ahh.. hhaaahhh..." Her entrance tightened up a lot, getting your fingers stuck as she was starting to orgasm.

You know it gets stronger if more stimulation occurs, so you rubbed with more pressure while you felt her spasm once... twice... thrice... 6 times actually, and then release all of that tension slowly.

She turned around to relax and grab some more air. She still couldn't believe what she just did. _(Oh fuck... Alphys will be mad if she finds out about this)_

 **Undyne:** -"H-how did... how did you... learn that?" She asked while still breathing heavily, surprised at your expertise in... such performances.

 **Y/N:** -"Did you enjoy it?" You knew she obviously did, but it's nice to confirm it anyway. You gave her a few moments for her to cool down,

 **Undyne:** -"Hell yeah, Punk. That was so awesome! Uhm... you know... Alphys and I have never done this, not even with our souls yet, so it DID freak me out a lot at the beginning."

 **Y/N:** -"Oohhh, so Alphys is your girlfriend, huh? Well, you got a good taste in women. And now you can try this with her someday." _***wink***_

 **Undyne:** -"Sounds nice. But if you tell her about this, I'll kill ya so slowly and painfully, that you'll regret ever touchin' me at all!" And with whatever strength she had left, she stood up. "Get your things, I'm takin' ya to her."

 **Y/N:** -"Can I go out for a moment before we leave? I left something outside."

 **Undyne:** -"Make it quick then. I'll hav'ta tie you up again soon, The other monsters can't see ya walkin' freely 'round here."

 **Y/N:** -"I thought monsters didn't know I'm a human, that's why I cover my face up."

 **Undyne:** -"It could've worked if Sans didn't brag about ya bein' HIS human when he went to Grillby's. He described you with excruciating detail. This made it really easy for me ta find ya. I had to do it first, 'cause if anyone else did it, they'd have killed ya."

 **Y/N:** -"Oh... It makes sense. Then lemme get my stuff."

You hurried up as much as you could and got out of the house, running straight to Napstablook's place, and knocked the door a few times.

 **Napstablook:** -"Oh... Hey, Y/N. You came back for Flowey, right? he's inside. You can come in if you want."

He said with a sweet and sheepish smile. It was impossible to avoid wanting to hug him, and you actually didn't try to. He was surprised at your reaction, but let you do it anyway. When you separated from him, you caught a glimpse of his cheeks turning slightly pink while smiling back at you, then you went inside his house.

It was old and it seemed to cover basic needs, as well as a very old computer for entertainment purposes, and on top of it is a small brown pot with Flowey on top.

 **Flowey:** -"Y/N! Thank Stars you're okay! Did ya guys fight?! Did she listen to ya?! Is she gonna take us to Alphys?!" He looked so cute when asking like crazy about you. It seems he WAS very worried. You can only imagine how much of this did Blook have to deal with. Poor guys.

 **Y/N:** -"Heheh... To answer your questions, no, we didn't fight, yes, she did listen to me, and yes, she's taking us to Alphys. I missed you too."

 **Flowey:** -"Golly! That's so cool! _***breathes deeply***_ Okay... I'm ready."

Now you clean your backpack and place the pot inside it. Flowey sticks his head out to say his goodbyes to Blook, and you also thank him for the hospitality.

 **Y/N:** -"Hope to see ya soon again, so we can hang out properly. Bye Blooky."

 **Napstablook:** -"That would be nice. Take care, both of you."

 **Undyne:** -"I TOLD YA TO HURRY UP! GET IN HERE, PUNK!" The seemingly angry, but truly worried mermaid pulled you to her by the arm, and tied your wrists once again with a rope, being careful not to hurt you, like last time.

 **Y/N:** -"Sorry, let's go then."

 **Flowey:** -"Why are you tying her up? She didn't do anything."

 **Undyne:** -"I know, little one. It's actually for her protection. If she's "MY" prisoner, no one will try ta hurt her."

 **Flowey:** -"Oh, okay. Just don't be harsh on her." Even Undyne herself couldn't get mad at his cute face when he gave her an order with a kid's angry voice.

And so, the three of you went straight to Hotland. Even though you know Undyne hates that place, it's quite surprising to see that she's not hesitating in going there. Good thing she brought with her a giant water bottle.

The River Person was quiet. Not aggressive, not happy, not sad. They simply asked: "Where off to?" and after Undyne told them where, you just sat there, silently waiting...

 _(Do't get nervous Y/N, everything's gonna be fine. Undyne and Alphys love each other in this universe as well... right?)_


	8. Chapter 8: Author's Note 1

**Chapter 8: Author's Note 1**

Hey everyone! I posted this same story on the Archive Of Our Own website, and I actually got 15 Kudos on this Work, and every comment on it I simply loved as heck!

I'm gonna follow one of my reader's suggestion to create a special chapter with Sans' POV, also Papyrus' and Undyne's as well, so their acceptance towards the human can make more sense. 'Cause yes, it was a little too fast, but it's 'cause this is still the beginning of the story. But more details never hurt anyone, right?

Sorry for neglecting it so much. We all got a life besides the secret writer one ;P (work, a husband, and a cat can take a lot of attention from your guilty pleasures very often)

I really don't know if today I might have this chapter done, but I'm gonna force myself to get it done by tomorrow. Any more changes or updates, I'll let you all know.

P.S. the image is just for inspirational purposes.

See ya'll in the next chapter _***smooch***_


	9. Chapter 9: What were they thinking!

**Chapter 9: What were they thinking?!**

 **Summary:**

 **This chapter will be divided in Point of View sections**

 **1.- Undyne's POV**  
 **At Grillby's before meeting the reader (Chapter 6)**

 **2.- Papurys' POV**  
 **Right after his argument with Sans (Chapter 5)**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Notes:**

 **(See the end of the chapter for notes.)**

Undyne's POV:

Things are gettin' boring 'round here. The same monsters fightin' every day in the bar, the same kids stealin' from older monsters, the same problems ta reach Alphys...

Just one last try... Imma call her one last time. ... _***beep*... *beep*... *beep*... *be-**_

 **Undyne:** -"H-hey... Alphys? s'me, Undyne. How's it goin' right now?"

 **Alphys:** -"Oh... it's you. Well, busy, as always. Do you need anything?"

 **Undyne:** -"Whad'ya mean it's me? 'fcourse it's me. You were waitin' fur someone else or what?"

 **Alphys:** -"Actually yes, for the very important project that told you about many times."

 **Undyne:** -"Whoa, edgy, arent'cha? So, tell me again when is that thing over? It's been months already. Is it really that important? To forget 'bout your gurl for a thing that doesn't matter as much?"

 **Alphys:** -"...what? DOESN'T MATTER AS MUCH?! DID YOU REALLY JUST SAY THAT?"

 **Undyne:** -"Hey, calm down! Ya know what I mean by that. Ya've been ignoring me a lot lately. You're not even tellin' me what's thal all 'bout. I'm gettin' worried, ya know..."

 **Alphys:** -"YEAH, I'M GETTING WORRIED AS WELL, YOU KNOW? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE VERGE OF DISCOVERING SOMETHING TRULY IMPORTANT FOR THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND AND YOU TELL ME IT DOESN'T MATTER AS MUCH AS LISTENING TO YOU COMPLAIN LIKE AN ANNOYING CHILD FOR NOT GETTING A LOLLIPOP! I WILL REPEAT IT AGAIN, I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOU. I TOLD YOU THAT WHEN I AM DONE I WILL CONTACT YOU, BUT YOU JUST KEEP BOTHERING ME WITH YOUR CONSTANT NAGGING!"

 **Undyne:** -"Hey, no need ta yell at me, I miss you 's all. Can't we talk like two civilized monsters?

 **Alphys:** -"OH, SO I AM NOT CIVILIZED THEN? THEN WHAT AM I? A HUMAN? I DO NOT HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS KIND OF STRESS! YOU KNOW WHAT?"

 **Undyne:** -"Wait, hunn, please... don't do that, ya can't-"

 **Alphys:** -"I CAN AND I WILL. UNTIL I AM COMPLETELY FINISHED WITH MY PROJECT, I HAVE NO GIRLFRIEND. I AM UNREACHABLE UNLESS IT IS A CODE GRAY EMERGENCY. UNDERSTOOD?"

 **Undyne:** -"FINE THEN! HOPE YA DON'T GET BORED N'LONELY WITHOUT ME!"

 _ ***bleep***_

 _(Shit, everyone's starin' at me. Gotta go before they start askin' stupid questions.)_

 **Sans:** -"Yo Grillbz! I need my mustard here!"

 _(Weird... he's in a very good mood... he must've done somethin' ta piss Li'l Paps off... again)_

 **Grillby:** -"You're in a very good mood. Did ya piss your li'l bro off again?" Grillby asked while handin' over the yellow stuff ta him.

 **Sans:** -"Even better! I got a new pet for myself, n' he agreed on it."

 _(I hate how disgustin' he looks like when drinkin' that much mustard. Wait, pet? Papyrus hates pets. Wha's he talkin' 'bout?)_

 **Grillby:** -"I find that a li'l hard ta believe, Sans. Oh, wait. ya mean a lady? Who's it then? Ya told me once that no female's good enough for yer tastes." A dirty smile appeared on that purple flame guy. Gross...

 **Sans:** -"S'cause she's a new one. N' she's awesome at what she does. Ya gotta believe that." He had a happy smile, not a vicious one.

 _(What the hell happened ta him?! He actually found a girl WILLIN' ta get fucked by him?! that's so disgustin'!)_

 **Grillby:** -"Huh, a new one? Sans, ya fucked every female ya could down here 'xcept fer Undyne n' her girl. By the way, a new one? knowing what she does? What did she do? Train for sex without a cock? Children don't discover their gender or develop until they grow up. Now tell me, or no more mustard for ya." He jokingly threatened while takin' away the bottle from the skeleton.

 **Sans:** -"I'm tellin' ya the truth, man. I didn't mean with a virgin, I meant someone we haven't met before.

 **Grillby:** -"Well, ya oughta stop tryin'a make me guess. All that mystery makes it sound like you met a huma-"

 **Sans:** -"NO! I-I mean 'fcourse not! Why'd I do that?"

 **Grillby:** -"Saaaaaaaaans?"

 **Sans:** -"Fuck, okay, ya got me. Just don't say that word out loud, dude."

 _(Holy fuckin' Asgore! The fucker found a human! And he fucked her? Eww.. Wait, Paps agreed on keepin' her for themselves? Those pieces o'shit! But where are they keepin' her? It can't be their house, they're not THAT stupid... maybe they are. I wish he said somethin' more important.)_

 **Grillby:** -"So anyway, ya took any picture of her?"

 **Sans:** -"Nah, was too busy eatin' er out ta do sumthin' else."

 **Grillby:** -"Well, don't just brag 'bout it without details. How does she look like?"

 **Sans:** -"Oh man, where ta start?"

 **Grillby:** -"THAT hot? Ya gotta be kiddin' me, pal."

 **Sans:** -"Not this time, bud. First of all, she's short. Well, for a female, ya know not many females are tall anyway. N' ya know how "maneuverable" girls tend to be my favorite."

 **Grillby:** -"That, we both like, so I agree on that notion. What else?"

 **Sans:** -"Shit man, yer gonna laugh at me fer how I'll talk 'bout her... But here it goes...

Her skin. Ya ever tried one of those forbidden fruits on the King's secret garden? The one with the peaches? Soft, right? Her skin felt like the ripest one ya'll ever feel with yer hands .

Her voice. The tone of her voice is the smoothest one I've ever heard. Not even the former queen Toriel when she was sane, had a soft voice as her.

Her hair. The silk that Muffet creates feels rough compared ta her hair.

Her eyes. The way she looks at ya. It's like there's nuthin' n' no one 'round. Just you, for her.

Her lips. Dude, did they taste good... N' I mean all of them. Not even the sweetest syrup ya have here can match her taste and scent. Also, she knows how ta use her mouth extremely well. She ended up swallowin' the entire load I dumped on her. Her stomache was filled to the top. I'm really proud of her for that.

When I touched her, she drooled in a way that made ler look sexier than she already is. I fuckin' loved seein' her enjoyin' everytin' I did ta her. The way she squeezed my shoulders when I touched and licked her neck, she fuckin' wanted me, but she was holdin' herself. Honestly... it's the first time a girl ever liked me from the very beginnin'."

 _(Well, shit... the human must be hot then. Gotta admit it turns me on a li'l bit. I could even play a bit with her too, now that I'm single.)_

 **Grillby:** -"And why did she hold herself? Was she hidin' sumthin'?"

 **Sans:** -"Welp, when ya have a brother like Paps, it gets _hard_ ta get down ta business."

 **Grillby:** -"Now that makes sense. Keep goin'."

 **Sans:** -"Her attitude. she's nuthin' like anyone else from 'round here. Ya can immediately tell she knows what she wants. But she doesn't need ta use violence for it. Like last night, Paps n' I were arguin' over some stupid shit, like always... n' she was between us. We were both shouting, n' with her normal tone of voice, she shut us up... without telling us to shut up. Like an angry mom. But without bein' angry. Ya know what i'm sayin'? It was as if she knew us. She knew how to have both of us in a good mood the whole time. Whatever she did, worked on us so perfectly, n' she was never afraid of us. She behaved like... like family... or a friend. Like someone close to us. I know even Paps appreciated that kinda treatment from her."

 **Grillby:** -"Well then, seems ya won the jackpot. So, she's waitin' home fer ya?"

 **Sans:** -"Uhm... actually, she went outside ta do sumthin's, Paps kicked her out, the asshole thought she was tryin'a seduce him. _***PPFFFT***_ What an idiot... At least he gave her time ta get dressed and leave."

 **Grillby:** -"And you let him?"

 **Sans:** -"She got scared and wanted ta leave. Only for a moment. I told her she could wait, but she insisted on waitin' outside the house for him ta calm down. N' she was right. The one who got angry as fuck was me."

 **Grillby:** -"Hah! Don't tell me ya actually confronted your brother!... wait, ya did?"

 **Sans:** \- _***sigh***_ "I know, I almost can't believe it myself. I did claim she was doin' nuthin' wrong. The asshole thought she was a witch puttin' a spell on him. What he didn't understand was that he actually found her attractive. And he hated that 'cause she's a hu... that stuff. But we talked about it n' he's okay with her 'round us. The bad thing's that I agreed on lettin' him date Mettaton. But it's a fair price ta pay. So NOW I gotta find her again. hope nuthin' bad happens ta her... I was actually plannin' ta make her sum breakfast. Do ya know if human females like sweet things? Like pancakes? 'cause I remember hearin' another human years ago who loved chocolate. Anyway, Paps is getting new traps ready for the next... thing to arrive. Good thing he's busy."

 _(Good thing I waited. I'm keepin' that human for myself. Asgore will be so happy!)_

 **Sans:** -"So, if ya get ta see her, gimme a call n' I'll be here in a sec. Got it?"

 _(Hmm. So, humans like places like forests n' stuff... accordin' ta Alphys. I think I'd found her if she was in Snowdin. She might be in Waterfall then)_

I left the bar and ran as fast, but silently as I could, couldn't let her know I was here. Can't trust strangers.

I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it. The description Sans gave of the human was very vague. But still, I could almost imagine her infront of me. I never imagined Sans to be such a passionate guy. Must be 'cause she's as passionate as well. But that doesn't mean I will acually feel attracted to her. Right?...right?

 _(Damn, what should I do? I don't remember bein' this nervous over a girl... xcept fer Alphys back in the day. Nah, not even Alphys got me this nervous. No offense ta my yellow gummy reptile, but she's never been THAT sexy. The way Sans talked 'bout her, I wanna play too..._

 _WHAT AM I THINKING?! I'M SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE HER AS A HOSTAGE N' TAKE HER TO THE KING! NOT HAVE A CASUAL ENCOUNTER WITH A HUMAN! supposedly a very attractive one... BUT I WILL NOT FALL FOR THOSE ENCHANTMENTS! I WILL BE THE ONE WHO SAVES THE UNDERGROUND!_

 _Oh, shit... she's hot.)_

She looked at me with surprise, not fear. Like when MK looks at me. Heh, I still got my charms then.

 _She DOES look like Sans said... she's gorgeous. Damn, I'll definitely scare her off. Guess I should at least take the helmet off. Okay, gotta act tough.)_

 **Undyne:** -"So, this is how far you've gotten, punk. I knew those skeletons were good for nothing. It's okay. I'll be the one who takes your soul to The King instead."

(That should do it.)

 **Y/N:** -"May I ask you a favor?"

(Well, at least she got some manners)

 **Undyne:** -"You got a last wish that soon? Huh... pathetic. All right, whad'ya want?"

 **Y/N:** -"I wanna talk to Alphys first and The King later."

(... is she tryin'a kill herself? what's wrong with her? I thought she was happy with the lazy dude)

 **Undyne:** -"What the hell do ya want with them?"

 **Y/N:** -"I wanna propose a project to Alphys and she can show it to The King. Then I'd like to speak to him for my true last wish."

(Oh fuck, I was right. But why? Wait, I can't ask her anythin' personal, she'll know I know 'bout her).

 **Undyne:** -"It better be good for them. If not, then I'll kill you right there. Got it?"

I got closer carefully 'cause I had ta tie her up. If any monster sees her on the loose, they'll lose their shit. Oh, she got scared, curious thing ta see her skin move. are thos their so called "goosebumps"?.

 **Undyne:** -"Scared already, huh?"

 **Y/N:** -"Not exactly."

 _(Wow... HOT. Calm down, wait. Why is she lookin' at me like that? Oh... fuck... The human desires for me? How? No, she might be thinkin' of playin' a trick on me)._

Papyrus' POV:

I left the house after I talked with Sans about the human. That argument left us feeling pretty tense, even if we ended up in peace with each other.

 _(I need some fresh air... and more puzzles and traps. Wait, did the human go through them? I did not hear any of my alarms.)_

I tried to focus on the recalibration of each puzzle and rearrangement of each trap, but as much as I tried to, I could not get the last nice image of the human off my mind. Even though I interrupted a very private moment between her and my brother, she looked so... calm, but not in a cold, or nervous, or even angry way.

 _(Even last night in our living room. She was never angry. She did not even yell at us. How did she manage to calm us down so easily? Is that how real adults act? No... Monster adults are very aggressive. SHE wasn't. Then this must be how adult humans act._

 _It cannot be! The King told us that humans are terrible creatures that want our eternal suffering for their pleasure!_

 _Yet she was the opposite. She was well mannered... unlike that lazy sack of bones. she respected us, and the house. She even sounded truly mature. She does not deserve someone as unworthy as my brother. Gaster would have even had her as an assistant. He always appreciated any calm and quiet creature. I wonder if our mother was like that. She would have also appreciated my spaghetti, like the human did.)_

The human's image appeared again in front of my eyes. I tried to remember what I could about her.

 _(Her scent, she smelled like something relaxing... like a flower... and herbs. I think... It was nice actually. Better than all the old wooden smells around Snowdin, and the disgusting mustard smell from Sans after he goes to that awful place to eat._

 _Her skin was so soft. I have never actually touched the skin of a human. I wonder how her hands would feel in my head while Sans reads me the bedtime story. Or maybe she could read me a book. I hate it when Sans changes the stories to whatever he wants. And the way he does it, It does not help me at all. Her voice was very soothing... I could make a deal with her, yes. She reads me a bedtime story, and I will not interrupt them at night..._

 _As long as they do not make strange noises. Sans should do something with the walls in his room. Not even when I am on heat do I make any obvious noise... Oh Stars, She could hear me. I must do something with my room as well._

 _Enough of that. I have to focus on the important things. She has to know more of my rules of the house. Even if she becomes my brother's partner, I will not tolerate any unacceptable behavior. Mettaton would never do anything inappropriate. Maybe getting them together one day could be beneficial for all of us. Obviously, once he accepts my courtship. In-laws must get along with each other...)_

The thought of the four of us in our living room, having peaceful conversations... came into my mind... as something completely possible, and enjoyable. Maybe this is fate. Maybe, this is the change I need in my life for Sans and me to finally be at real peace with each other.

 _(WHAT AM I THINKING?! NOTHING HAS HAPPENED YET AND I AM ALREADY PLANNING A "FAMILY REUNION"?! THE HUMAN IS OUT THERE! SHE COULD GET HURT, OR KILLED! MAYBE SANS WENT TO GET HER?..._

 _WHAT AM I SAYING?! SANS MUST BE WASTING TIME WITH THAT POISONOUS PURPLE FLAME OF GRILLBY! THOSE IDIOTS TALKING OF THE HUMAN AS IF SHE WAS SOME PROSTITUTE! THE VERY THOUGHT MAKES ME WANT TO GO AND KILL THEM..._

 _BUT I CANNOT WASTE MORE TIME! I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE BUT TO SAVE HER. UNDYNE HAS EARS EVERYWHERE AND SANS TALKS TOO MUCH FOR HIS OWN GOOD._

 _ ***sigh***_ _WELL, OFF I GO.)_

I searched for her all through out Snowdin, but no clue. So I ran towards Waterfall. I had a feeling... a bad one. What if Undyne captured her? I CANNOT LET THAT HAPPEN! i HAVE TO SAVE HER!

The damned fish's house is empty. I have to find her, before she...

 **Undyne:** -"I TOLD YA TO HURRY UP! GET IN HERE, PUNK!"

 **Y/N:** -"Sorry, let's go then."

 **Flowey:** -"Why are you tying her up? She didn't do anything."

 **Undyne:** -"I know, little one. It's actually for her protection. If she's "MY" prisoner, no one will try ta hurt her."

 **Flowey:** -"Oh, okay. Just don't be harsh on her."

 _ ***phew***_ She's safe. Now I have to get her back.

 **Notes:**

 **I'm so sorry for the delay. A very demanding husband with a sore foot needed my attention these days.**

 **I want to give once more a special Thanks to users elenahedgehog and CallmeBooyah for the inspiration for this chapter.**

 **You guys are just wonderful. Now I'm outta words, except I hope you keep on liking the story.**

 **See y'all in the next chapter!. Love ya!**


	10. Chapter 10: You want to WHAT!

**Chapter 10: You want to WHAT?!**

 **Summary:**

 **You finally get to meet the Royal Scientist**

 **Papyrus:** -"HUMAN! I HOPED YOU WOULD BE SMARTER THAN TO CROSS OVER THIS DISGUSTING CREATURE'S PATH!

 **Undyne:** -"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU PUNK?!"

 **Papyrus:** -"AND NOW SHE'S DEAF! COME ON! WE MUST GO HOME NOW, THE LAZY SACK OF BONES HAS BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU LIKE A MANIAC!" He then pulled you closer to him and was about to carry you over his shoulder, but the now angry mermaid was definitely not going to let that happen.

 **Undyne:** -"WAIT A MINUTE! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TAKE MY PRISONER AWAY FROM ME?!" She pulled you away from him behind her.

 **Papyrus:** -"I DO NOT NEED YOUR PERMISSION! MY BROTHER FOUND HER FIRST!" He pulls you behind him now.

 **Undyne:** -"WELL, HE'S DOING A TERRIBLE JOB 'CAUSE I FOUND HER ALONE! AND NOW SHE'S MINE! I'M TAKIN' HER TO ALHPYS!"

 **Papyrus:** -"YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU DO THAT, YOUR GIRLFRIEND WILL EXPERIMENT ON HER UNTIL SHE'S NOT FIT FOR THE KING'S USE!"

 **Undyne:** -"SHE'LL DO SOMETHIN' EVEN BETTER! EVEN YOU CAN'T IMAGINE! AND I WON'T TELL YOU!"

 **Papyrus:** -"HA! OF COURSE YOU WON'T TELL ME! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT IT IS! YOUR "GIRLFRIEND" DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL YOU BECAUSE SHE KNOWS YOU WON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND THE ATROCITIES SHE WILL COMMIT!" That comment pushed her into a fit of rage, summoning a neon blue spear into her hand, and pointing it towards the daring skeleton.

 **Undyne:** -"THEN LET'S SETTLE THIS NOW! WHO EVER IS VICTORIOUS WILL TAKE THE HUMAN!" This comment made you step back from Papyrus, you know he'll never say no to a duel with her, so it's dangerous to stay near any of them.

 **Papyrus:** -"YOU BETTER BE READY TO ADMIT DEFEAT BEFORE ME, FOR I WILL TAKE HER BACK!"

 **Undyne:** -"HA! YOU WISH!"

Undyne ran as fast as she could and jumped in front of the skeleton to smash him with the spear, only for it to be stopped by an extremely sharp bone, and even with all her strength, it didn't break. Then he landed an upper punch on her jaw, sending her a few feet away.

 _(Wow, this is so_ _scary,_ _but so cool... What am I doing? I don't have much time left! I gotta go to Alphys!)_

You were worried about both of them, but your life was already in danger, and not even because of any of them... And you promised Flowey to bring him and Chara back, so yeah, even though you wanted to see and stop this, you knew you had to keep on going. So while they were distracted fighting on the very bridge that connects Hotlands and Waterfall, you slowly stepped back a little more, then you ran towards the Lab as fast as you could.

And just as you're about to enter... _(_ _Oh shit, the royal guards...)_

Yep, those two extremely muscular and tall guys, whom you hoped to avoid completely, due to the fact that no one else knows about you being a human, thank the gods to the jacket and scarf for hiding your face almost completely. you think. But, oh, what bad luck do you have.

Both of them fall right in front of you, blocking the door to the Lab. Yes, this scared you a lot more, and you know you can't fight them, so how can you deal with closet hidden guys? Guess you need to find it out quick.

 **RG01:** -"Like, Helloooooo? Ugh, did you really expect to just, like, enter without OUR permission?"

 **RG02:** -"Soooo embarrasing... This midget thing must, like, come from..."

 **RG01:** -" ** _*gasp*_** No! Way! Are you serious? Do you come from, like... Snowdin?!"

 **RG02:** -"Ugh, even worse! Maybe from the Ruins even!"

 **RG01:** -"Oh My Goood! Like, I heard that only HUMANS come from there... is it true? 'Cause I don't really wanna get my claws dirty by killing you."

 **RG02:** -"Ewww, bro, who said anything about... touching it? No, no, no, no... bro, we have weapons. Let's finally have some fun with them, shall we?"

 **RG01:** -"Right on, you silly!"

Your eyes widened up to the sight of their huge and scary spears and could not avoid freaking out like hell, and right before they could both stab you, the crazy little dinosaur speaks out of nowhere and saves you from them, which kinda scares you as well, 'cause you know something worse might happen.

 **Alphys:** -"Let her in, you dumb ass queers! She's part of my experiment!"

 **RG01:** -"Ugh, Why do you have to be so mean to us?!"

 **RG02:** -"Yeah! What have we done to you?! You meanie!"

 **Alphys:** -"Just shup up and let her in! We'll talk about this later with some nice cream, okay?!"

 **RG01 and RG02:** -"Fiiine, just chill out, gurl!"

Aaaand they leave, as if you never existed there... _(Those guys are so volatile... Anyways, time to talk or die... fuck, I don't wanna die...)_

 **Alphys:** -"Ya comin' or not?!"

 **Y/N:** -"I'm comin', I'm comin'."

The lab looks like the one in the game you played, but it's dirty... and dark. Dust... blood... torn papers all around... it's all messed up. And it's really quiet. Creepy as fuck. It smells like an old abandoned house... and blood.

You started walking slowly to avoid slipping with all the blood on the floor.

 _(Gross!... wait a minute, this blood is fresh... What the hell is she doing?!)_

Your eyes burned a bit as lights turned on, and when your sight came back, you couldn't help but stare in awe as the short evil female reptile slowly walked towards you.

 **Alphys:** -"So, I heard you actually wanted to speak to me... Either you're suicidal or you're not as stupid as I thought. Speak."

 _(Shit, how can a yellow monster reptile be soooo hot?!)_ Her skin looked malleable, unlike the toughness you expected to see when she moved her body; and because she is very short, her curves look even bigger, especially with that tight red dress she's wearing.

 **Y/N:** -"Thanks. Uh, by the way... Undyne and Papyrus..."

 **Alphys:** -"They never kill each other, don't worry about them."

 **Y/N:** -"Listen, I'll be quick about it. I have a few days to live, it seems. I drank-"

 **Alphys:** -"Yes, I know that part. Your beloved monster boyfriend came to me asking to help you if I got to find you alive. He told me every detail I needed to know... Such a bad taste in monsters you have, human."

 **Flowey:** -"I've been telling that to her from the beginning, but she wouldn't listen. At least that trashbag cares for her as well."

 **Alphys:** -"Huh? Who are... **_*gasp*_** YOU!"

 **Y/N:** -"Wait, Alphys, don't hurt him, please!" You immediately hugged the poor little flower away from her, fearing she'd burn him away.

 **Alphys:** -"THAT SPOILED LITTLE PIECE OF-"

 **Flowey:** -"IT'S YOUR FAULT I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING, NOW FIX IT!"

 **Alphys:** -"HO HO! WHO, ME?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! PRINCE ASRIEL DIED A LONG TIME AGO! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SAD, STINKY LITTLE CREEPY FLOWER, AND I'M THINKING ABOUT HAVING SOME TALKING GOLDEN FLOWER TEA RIGHT NOW!"

 **Y/N:** -"Please Alphys, we need yor help!"

 **Alphys:** -"WEEE?!"

 **Y/N:** -"Please, listen, I don't know anything about your current projects, but I know about one that WILL impress King Asgore for sure. I-if you help me stay alive, I can offer you this project."

 **Alphys:** -"And that is?"

 **Y/N:** -"Revive Asriel and Chara into their former bodies."

 **Alphys:** -"Heh, he heh, hehehahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She kept on laughing out loud as if you told the best joke she could hear in centuries, which made her look even scarier, her body had a few spasms going on and her legs were crossed really tight to avoid peeing herself.

 **Flowey:** -"Wow... she lost it, right?"

 **Y/N:** -"Shhh, let her to it, she'll definitely help us out." After she finished laughing her ass out, she took a few more moments to recover some air.

 **Alphys:** -"Whoooo... Heh... That was something new. *sigh* Okay. So... How do you plan to do this, huh? Asriel's body turned to ashes, and Chara's body is nowhere to be found." Her face changed back to her serious/angry/sexy self.

 **Y/N:** -"We only need some DNA from them, and we have it." The crazy dinosaur looked at you in disbelief, but curiosuty peaked through her mind enough to want to listen a bit more.

 **Alphys:** -"You found his remains? Dust? Skin? Anything?"

 **Y/N:** -"I'll tell you if you help me first."

 **Alphys:** -"Deal, but if you dare betray me, I'll kill you both, and your body will serve as my next experiment. So it would be convenient for yo to behave properly, don't you think?"

 **Y/N:** -"Don't worry, I just want to help. That's all."

 **Alphys:** -"Huh... You're weirder than I imagined. Smart, but boring. I have no idea how could Sans fall in love with you. He's way pickier than his brother when it comes to females."

 **Y/N:** -"Fell in love with me? Nah... He just likes the way I treat him, no big deal."

 **Alphys:** -"Heh, playing tough, aren't we? Anyways, start telling me about this project while I work with a few things. Follow me."

 **Flowey:** -"You know what? I'll stay here. Come back when you have the plan worked out, got it?"

 **Y/N:** -"Sure thing. Be careful, okay?"

 **Flowey:** -"Huh, says the one who's about to enter the hell hole. YOU be careful."

 **Y/N:** -"Thanks, I will."

And so, you left the backpack right next to the giant TV and followed the crazy scientist.

Alphys started walking to the door that leads to the True Lab and you tried keeping as close to her as possible. The place was even dustier than the entrance, so you could only imagine how many monsters "fell down" here for it to look this way.

 _(Oh man, I'm starting to regret this plan... But I got no other choice. Okay, breathe in, breathe out... Here we go)_

 **Y/N:** -"Well, you already know part of the process. But you might need to change a few things in the way you reanimate the corpses." Surprise was the only reaction you got from her, and she crawled on top of you like a maniac while her face was just a few inches from yours.

 **Alphys:** -"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT AM I WORKING WITH?! NOT EVEN UNDYNE KNOWS ABOUT THIS!" You took advantage of her position and held one hand on her waist and the other behind her neck and slowly massaging with the tip of your fingers. She let you go, but didn't move at all after that.

Her cheeks turned into a bright red color, her eyes widened while she softly breathed and started perceiving and enjoying your scent.

 _(Hmm, that's weird, Grillby didn't say anything about playing prince charming with her. Let's see how far can we go, shall we?)_

 **Y/N:** -"You're the Royal Scientist, and the king wants you to find out how to avoid death for when you go back to the surface. It's a huge honor and responsibility he put on your shoulders. I can't even imagine how hard it must be for you to work so hard with whatever the previous one left. Plus, the entire Underground talks about your discoveries non-stop. How could I not know about something so amazing?"

 **Alphys:** -"H-how? T-they don't even p-pay attention to anything b-but themselves..."

 **Y/N:** -"Well Darling, your signature is on every single electronic device I've seen so far, it's quite imposible not to look at that very sophisticated handwriting. Yes, hand-writing. Your attention to details is astounding. I can tell you do everything by yourself without any help. Of course, it's all Mettaton themed, but still, it's YOUR work rght there. Mettaton is just the image, but the obvious mastermind can only be you. Am I right, Sweetheart?"

You finished that last phrase with your eyelids half closed and your lips were so close to hers to the point she was so aroused by your ever so confident grasp on her.

 **Alphys:** -"Well, I-I uh..." **_*gasp*_**

Her body shivered back and forth and her hands went all over your neck when your index fingernail traced her neck up and down. She couldn't help it. It was too much pleasure. You can tell Undyne rarely gave her what she really wanted, and needed.

 **Both:** _(Sorry Undyne, I'm gonna play with her just for a bit)_


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth Cums Out

Both of you were less than an inch away from feeling each other's lips when an idea popped out of your head and decided to go for it. The very aroused scientist almost screamed when you lifted her in the air and laid her sideways on the only clean metal bed that was in that room.

 _(The more time I give her to freak out, the worse it'll get. I gotta hurry)_

A bit of fear and a lot of excitement went through the dinosaur's feelings when you started kissing behind her neck, then simply caressed her leg and slowly went towards her inner thigh.

The nerves around those places are so sensitive that she just can't help herself. One hand is holding onto the bed real tight and she's using the other one to stop herself from making those lewd noises she never did with her now ex-girlfriend.

Then those noises started echoing throughout the room, then further. You realize she's giving in because her legs are slowly loosening up and letting you in. So much passion escalating so quickly that you feel wet between your legs as well.

 _(Now's my chance)_

You place your index and middle finger right on top of her clit and add pressure to the spot.

 **Alphys:** -" I'm gonnaahh... AAaaaaahhh!" She squeezed the bed frame so tight, that she bent the pipe a bit without noticing.

 _(That was waaaay easier and faster than what I was told about... I'm starting to fear this might be fake, how do I get out of here?)_

 **Alphys:** -" Don't you ever tell Undyne about this... Or I'll get you killed."

 **Y/N:** -" I don't know what you're talking about. I'm here for the kids only. We've barely had any kind of contact or conversation."

 **Alphys:** -" Hmm... Good girl."

She gets down with her legs still trembling a lot from that really strong orgasm. While red as a tomato, she can't even dare to face you. You just saw so many faces of hers, heard so many noises of hers, way more than Undyne did, and she liked it. This was new, different, smooth and romantic at the same time. Such a personality contrast to...her ex. (While she contemplated you, she realized what you were doing and shook her head.

 **Y/N:** -" So... about the kids"

 **Alphys:** -"Yes, about the kids, how did you get the DNA samples? Asriel's body turned to dust and Chara was buried in front of Toriel's home back in the Ruins. That body must be completely rotten away."

 **Y/N:** -" Flowey helped me escape the Ruins and took the samples himself."

 **Alphys:** -"Did he know about your plan then?"

 **Y/N:** -"No, the samples are in his toys. That should be enough for you to recreate their bodies. The real mystery is how to separate the merged souls."

 **Alphys:** -"And you want me to do it how exactly?"

 **Y/N:** -"I need to summon Chara."

 **Alphys:** -"Summon? Are you a Sorceress?" She starts to inspect your body and try to analyze your soul, then she jumps back when looking down on you. "You know what? Sure, let's do it. However you say you can do it. Let me start with the bodies."

She went back to the entrance, then returned to you looking a little suspicious.

 **Alphys:** -"I think you should go get the flower. It might want to bite me or strangle me if I touch it. Go, I'll wait here."

 **Y/N:** -"Okay."

When you get to Flowey, he's staring at you really mad. But he doesn't say anything.

 **Flowey:** -" Really, Y/N?! REALLY?! You gotta screw with every monster you encounter?! No wonder you got sick from the Smiley Trashbag! Can't you just fight like all the other monsters do? Why let them all touch you? You thought I wouldn't find out? Every time you leave me somewhere so you can play with them discreetly, but they all scream and moan and yell at the Gods like crazy!"

 **Y/N:** -" **_*sigh*_** I'm sorry you had to find out. I was just-"

 **Flowey:** -" Oh, you're sorry I found out, but not sorry for doing it then?! You know what? I'm still rooting for this plan. I want to live again, but once Chara and I are back on our feet, I don't want to see you again. We'll go on on our own to meet our father. We won't need you anymore. Besides, I don't want you jumping on his fur. And here I thought Sans was the sex addict. Say, how come didn't you end up molesting my mother as well, huh? Nympho-freak."

You said nothing else. When you wanted to touch the backpack, Flowey drew out his vines and walked with them like a spider so you wouldn't touch him. You knew it. He was disgusted.

 **Flowey:** -"Don't touch me, you smell like everyone."

You walked behind him just to make sure he won't get tired. Pure silence was heard again in that dirty old lab. You could hear some machines starting to work in the last room. Alphys is taking this seriously.

You somehow manage to suppress your tears and sad look before you get to the working area. Once you get there, Flowey cooperates with Alphys without fear. Anything she instructs he does without hesitation. She gets the hairs from the toys and gives them back to the flower, and then asks you for your hand.

 ** _*SLASH*_** Alphys cut your hand with a knife, not with an ordinary scalpel.

 **Y/N:** -"Oww! That hurt!"

 **Alphys:** -"I merely made a short incision in your palm. I need fresh human blood, just a few drops are enough. Drop them with the hairs."

Since the first blood drop, a faint blue light shines through the blood and hairs inside the tube and Alphys closed it tightly. Then the light grows stronger every second.

 **Alphys:** -"IT WORKS! THAT AMOUNT OF DETERMINATION IS JUST WHAT I NEEDED!"

 **Y/N & Flowey:** -"Needed for what?"

 **Alphys:** -"For everything! Now watch the miracle!"

The very same light splits in two, then it dims down until you see two fetuses forming, then growing, little by little.

 **Alphys:** -"YES! THEY'RE NOT DEFORMING, THEY'RE FOLLOWING THEIR NATURAL COURSE! THIS IS IT!"

 **Flowey:** -"Which one's mine?"

 **Alphys:** -"The one that grows white hair, you'll see. Human, start preparing your ritual for the Soul Separation."

 **Y/N:** -"Oh, yeah. That... Of course. Lemme start." You take a white piece of chalk you saw on a board next to the machines and start drawing a transmutation circle on the floor from the anime Full Metal Alchemist.

 **Flowey:** -"Wait, Soul Separation? I'm alive now because of the soul merge! Are you gonna kill me for this?!"

 **Y/N:** -"No, we'll put you to sleep only. It won't hurt. I have to do this before you get into your monster body.

 **Flowey:** -"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't trust you anymore."

 **Y/N:** \- **_*sigh*_** "I'm sure. Ask Alphys if you don't believe me."

 **Flowey:** -"Nah, it's okay, she's not hesitating either. So what do I do now?"

 **Y/N:** -"We both get inside the circle. I'll attempt to separate you both."

Just while you're explaining things to the flower, Alphys stings him from behind with a strong sleeping shot. And before he could complain, his head falls in your hands.

 **Alphys:** -"Too much talk, the bodies are almost done. Do your magic."

 **Y/N:** -"Right."

You start crying silently as you put an index finger on Flowey's forehead. You remember from all you've read of the fan fiction stories, that when concentrating on feeling one's soul, you can reach it. And yes, you achieve it. Their souls are a white one covered in red roots all around it, and the other half is the red one, with some black liquid oozing out of it.

 **Y/N:** -" Is there any way we can purify Chara's heart before giving them their bodies?" Memories come and go, but nothing comes to mind or this particular case.

 **Alphys:** -"No, Nothing can be done in this state. Chara must be revived first, then with time and love, the black thing may disappear."

 **Y/N:** -"That's not good." A few drops fell on your womb and burned your skin, but you just cleaned it off and focused on the separation.

 _(I hope Alphys doesn't find out this is fake. There's no way I can separate two souls by pure will, and I have no magic in me. She's soooo gonna kill me with her own hands)_

But alas, the evil red roots are detaching from the weak white heart that's still faintly beating.

 _(Oh my God! How is this happening?! Is this really my doing? Are they detaching themselves? Now how do I keep this one from dying?!)_

 **Alphys:** -"Oh, I see you changed your mind about the method. By the way, how did you learn to manipulate Sans' power in your favor? No human is able to manipulate monster magic without absorbing a soul. Especially that quick.

 **Y/N:** -"I really don't know why am I able to use monster magic either. I can't feel it through my body."

 **Alphys:** -"Then that confirms it... You had soul sex with Sans, didn't you?"

 **Y/N:** -"Wait, what? Soul sex? We didn't even have physical sex! I just swallowed his entire cumload!"

 **Alphys:** -"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN YOUR BABY?!"

 ** _*gasp*_** _(OH NO! I forgot to hide the second soul inside me!)_

 **Y/N:** -"How did you-"

 **Alphys:** -"AHA! I KNEW IT! YOU'RE CARRYING SANS' UNBORN CHILD!"

 **Y/N:** -"WAIT, NO! YOU'RE GETTING IT ALL WRONG! IT'S NOT HIS CHILD!"

 **Alphys:** -"SO THIS MEANS THAT SOME PATHETIC HUMAN GOT YOU PREGNANT, DUMPED YOU IN OUR WORLD, AND THEN YOU DECIDED TO SPREAD HIS DNA THROUGH ALL OF US?!"

 **Y/N:** -"YOU KNOW DNA IS NOT SPREAD AROUND LIKE THAT!"

 **Alphys:** -"OH, I KNOW HUMAN DNA DOESN'T! BUT MONSTER DNA DOES! WE CAN ALL SMELL EACH OTHER IN YOUR SKIN AND IN YOUR MOUTH! I KNEW YOU PUT YOUR HANDS IN MY BELOVED UNDYNE AND DIDN'T SAY A WORD ABOUT IT!

You just want to cry. This reminds you of your ex-husband. The way she yells at you in a mocking manner, how she enjoys hating you to the very end of her existence.

 _(She's right... but she's wrong...)_

 **Alphys:** -"YOU STINK OF FAT RED BONES!"

 _(I escaped from him. I couldn't let him know he got me pregnant. The bastard would rape my child if it's a girl, and beat him to death if it's a boy)_

 **Alphys:** -"YOU STINK OF SMOKED PURPLE DIRTY HANDS!"

 _(He never left me alone. He kept on sending messages everywhere, checking on me through his friends, stalking me like crazy)_

 **Alphys:** -"YOU STINK OF MY BELOVED FISH GIRL!"

 _(I had to create a fake negative pregnancy test for the divorce process so no one could find out. I even thought I had to die to finally be at peace from him)_

 **Alphys:** -"YOU EVEN STINK OF ME! HOW MUCH MORE OF A WHORE CAN YOU BE?! THE LITTLE PRINCE EVEN KNEW IT AND NOW YOU LOST HIS TRUST!"

You gained composure once again even with all those insults and kept going on.

 **Sans:** -"And how were you planning on explaining me this, Y/N?"


	12. Chapter 12: Author's Note 2

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! Thanks for keeping up with my " **very straight-to-the-point** " mess.

I was about to write the next chapter already, but I forgot something important:

 **WHAT WAS SANS DOING AFTER TALKING WITH GRILLBY?!**

So yeah, it's dumb not to let anyone know how did our lovable, sexy, grumpy sack o'bones do with his own adventure for the love of the reader!

By the way, I wanna apologize in advance, I imagined him with a NY-ish accent, like on this video: ( watch?v=nh3OpvUpW7Q), but I'm just not good at expressing it here.

Hope you enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13: Sans POV

Sans POV:

I left the bar immediately n' teleported throughout any place I can recall seein' em at.

I hav'ta find Alphys or Muffet! Any o'those two might have a solution to my venomous sperm. WHY THE FUCK DID THAT GASTER MAKE ME **THIS DANGEROUS** SPECIFICALLY?!

Wait... No.

I can't ask Muffet. I fucked her last week. If I tell her 'bout this, she'll go bat-shit crazy jealous n' mess everything up!

But if I ask Alphys, she might wanna trade some human parts or blood fer those experiments, or even not care for shit n' kill her! Gotta make a plan then.

So... Let's see... Waterfall? Nope... * The Ruins? I ain't goin' in there! That savage Lady Toriel's right at the door every day...* The Junkyard? HELL NO! That place looks more like a graveyard than a junkyard! * Guess I should go to her lab in Hotlands.

 **Muffet** : -"Hey Sansy dear! Glad I found ya!"

 _(NOT THE ONE FUCKIN' THING I ASK IN LIFE! WHY THE FUCK HER?!)_

 **Sans** : - **_*GROANS*_** "Whad'ya want? I'm busy."

 **Muffet** : -"Oh, come on. You miss me too, admit it."

 **Sans** : -"Not a bit. Whad'ya want?! I'm busy! I told ya!" _(She's pissin' me off! But I don't wanna kill her... yet)_

 **Muffet** : -"Now, that's a first for me. Where ya goin' Hunn? Off ta see sum other bitch?!"

 **Sans** : - **_*SIGH*_** "Here we go again..." _(Dunno why, but when she gets mad, she gets some weird accent. Sounds stupid, heh!)_

 **Muffet** : -"OH, YEAH! we're goin' there. An' I'm goin' with ya! Better not be plannin' shit like that threesome with Bratty n' Catty! Or go around hidin' that Buncrazy slut inside yer pants?! An-"

I turned around n' started walkin' just to avoid lookin' at her eyes. Bitch started namin' all the other bitches I had before. Why the fuck does she get so jealous anyway?! We're not in a relationship. SHE DIDN'T WANT A RELATIONSHIP! **SHE FUCKIN' REJECTED ME IN FRONT O' THE OTHER GIRLS! I WAS GETTIN' SERIOUS ABOUT US!**

 **...**

 _(She was just pitty-fuckin' me. Some kinda friends-with-benefits we are. Dumb-ass bitch thinks she can just sweet-talk shit to my ears and I'll be her slave... It may work for other monsters, but not me. I got MY girl)_

 **Muffet** : -"AN' I EVEN BET THE RIVER PERSON'S A FEMALE N' YOU'VE BEEN FUCKIN' HER ALL ALONG! THAT EXPLAINS YER LONG-ASS TRIPS INSTEAD O' SIMPLY TELEPORTIN' OUT!"

 _(Calm down Sans... Don't go 'round killin' brainless monsters... Count to ten. 1... 2... 3)_

 **Muffet** : -"YER JUST AN ANIMAL! ! YER SOUL'S WEAK N' WORTHLESS! LIKE THOSE DISGUSTIN' HUMANS!"

 ** _(...TEN)_**

 **Sans** : -" **D O N' R** "

 _ ***HEAVILY PANTING***_

 **I LOST TOTAL CONTROL OVER MY THOUGHTS... I TURNED AROUND AND USED MY MAGIC ON THE SPIDER TO LIFT HER... BY THE NECK. HER ENTIRE BODY GOT PARALYZED AS WELL.**

 ** _(I CAN TASTE HER TEARS... I CAN SMELL HER FEAR... I CAN HEAR HER VOICE DROWNING... I CAN SEE HER BODY TREMBLING... I CAN FEEL HER PANIC AND DESPERATION... NOW SHE DIES!)_**

 **Muffet** : -"S-sans... I-i'm sorr-"

 **Sans** : -" **TOO LATE!** " As I was summoning my Blaster, she panicked even more, and started begging for her life.

 **Muffet** : -"NO, WAIT, PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! DON'T KILL ME!"

 _ ***DEEPLY INHALE* *SLOWLY EXHALE***_

She fell down...

 **Sans** : -"Stay away from me."

Once again, I turned around and got ready to teleport straight to Hotlands. The spider used her cellphone to call her doctor, but I didn't even care about it, so I left.

* * *

*At Hotlands*

 _ **(*WHOOO!***_ _Is it that hot or is it just me?!_ _ ***smirk***_ _Heh! I gotta tell Y/N that one! Bet I'll get a few kisses as a reaction from her.)_

 **Sans: -"** ** _*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*_** **APLHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSS!** ** _*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *DOORBELL* *DOORBELL* *DOORBELL*_** **APLHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSS!** ** _*DOORBELL* *DOORBELL*_** **I NEED YER HEEEEEEELP!"**

 **Alphys** : -"STOP THAT NOISE! YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

 **Sans** : -"WELL, SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE IF YA DON'T LET ME IN RIGHT NOW, AND IT AIN'T ME!"

 **Alphys** : -"STOP SCREAMING OR I'LL LEAVE YOU WITH THE GAY GUARDS!"

 **Sans** : -"Oh shit, no... Those dudes have no respect for personal space. I still remember the time the dragon was checking my package out while the rabbit dared to spank me!"

 **Alphys** : -"I SAID GET IN!"

 **Sans** : -"Alright, alright, I'm comin'! Sheesh!"

 _(NOW I remember why I avoid this place so much... Look at all this shit! Dust and blood all over the fuckin' place! This is gonna get my shoes all messed up! Does she even eat 'round here?! Whoa! Look at all those pills! Maybe a few psychedelics there?)_

 **Alphys** : -"TALK"

 **Sans** : -"HEY! YA CAN'T GO 'ROUND BOSSIN' ME LIKE THAT!"

 **Alphys** : -"Oh, but dear Papyrus can beat you up, like always?"

 **Sans** : -"Don't test yer luck, Alphys... I've been losin' a lotta patience today..."

 **Alphys** : -"I saw that. Finally you stood up against your abusive brother and that gold-digging spider. Congratulations."

 **Sans** : - _***GRUNT***_ "Anyways, I don't have much time. I need an anti-venom for my sperm. 2 formulas. 1 for a monster n' 1 for a human."

 **Alphys** : -"... That's disgusting. But, I can help you with that. Although I really think you should do it for other reasons."

 **Sans** : -"What I do is none o'ya business. I'll pay for it."

 **Alphys** : -"I don't want your money... and it is my business. I have to create the solutions, right? Besides, as I mentioned before, I know everything. Even things YOU don't know... and will not like."

 **Sans** : -"Whad'ya mean?"

 **Alphys** : -"Follow me. You need to see this instead of hearing it from me. You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

I followed her to a small room with a very old TV and also very old VHS tapes. That shit has awesome quality! Now THAT I wouldn't believe... Oh, she's a scientist and a tech-nerd. Yeah, I could believe it. Anyway, the screen started splittin' into several smaller screens and showed every single part of the Underground. Even inside houses! So...

 _(SHE MUST HAVE SEX TAPES! MAINLY ABOUT ME AND THE FEMALES! I'M A PORN STAR! THIS IS SO AWESOME! Wait, what if Y/N finds them out?! Nah, she won't. But if she does... She won't mind... It was before her.)_

 **Alphys** : -"QUIT MAKING THAT LEWD FACE! THIS IS SERIOUS!"

 **Sans** : -"Oh, sure, sorry."

 _(Okay then, pay attention Sans)_

 **Alphys** : -"I'm going to show you how your "beloved doll" has been doing. When she left your house, she went to Grillby's first."

 _(Grillbz? why'd she go there?... No.)_

I stopped talkin'. Just watched how she went messin 'round.

Grillby Tape:

 _(Fuckin' Grillby betrayed me. Bastard must've made fun o' me all along..._ _ **HE TOUCHED MY GIRL?! HE'S A DEAD MAN ONCE I GET BACK THERE..**_ _._ _ ***HEAD SHAKE***_ _What?! That's the most stupid advice ever! Those three could never be seduced! Who'd wanna seduce 'em anyway?!_ _ ***GASP***_ _I TOLD HIM SHE'S MINE, N' HE STILL KISSED HER!._ _ **IMMA KILL THAT PIECE O' SHIT!**_ _)_

 **Alphys** : -"Hold your temper, you haven't seen her with... Undyne."

It can't be. MY Y/N AND UNDYNE?! Ooh... this is bad. I still don't remember how I managed to stay as calm as I could. You can say it was a miracle... for a while.

Undyne Tape:

 _(Okay, I understand why Alphys wants ta kill 'er, but I ain't even mad. I need this as a birthday present! Shit, I've never seen Undyne THAT sexy-lookin'. Besides, it's Alphys' fault for dumpin' her needy girlfriend... Oh, yes! Hands on! Whoa... She's a fast-learner. I'm proud, actually..._ _ ***TILTS HEAD***_ _Wait... How did she do that? Where exactly did she touch?... Fuck, I'm hard. Gotta hide it, gotta hide it, gotta hid-)_

Suddenly the crazy li'l lizard flipped a table over... then a chair... then broke a fridge door... this looks fun. Seems like Alphys never took her stress outta her body.

 **Alphys** : -"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THAT SLUT MADE MY MERMAID HERS! HOW DARE SHE?! JUST WAIT UNTIL I-"

 **Sans** : -"Hey, hey! Just don't kill her, please. I'll deal with her personally. I still need ya ta make the anti-venom. Can ya do this?"

 **Alphys** : -"And why would I want to do that? You'll keep on fuckin' her and she'll go free from what she did?!"

 **Sans** : -"Hey... Fer the record, ya dumped Undyne before that happened. N' Undyne herself looked out fer the human. You saw the camera. I was talkin' to Grillbz while SHE got curious right after ya hung up the phone. She just did it ta get ya. I mean Undyne, not the human. That's just between YOU & UNDYNE, not Y/N.

 **Alphys** : -"How can you not get mad after what I showed you?! She let Grillby touch her! She touched Undyne!"

 **Sans** : -"Well, for what I saw, Grillby touched AND licked her. Business-wise. No pleasure between any of 'em. I saw her face. She didn't enjoy it in the very least. But yeah, I AM mad at him fer doin' everythin' he did ta her. He's a dead man, that's for sure. But about Undyne..."

 **Alphys** : -"Oh, don't talk, I know what you're thinking! You enjoyed watching two females doing those things. I saw your "package" enlarging inside your pants."

 **Sans** : - _***SMIRK***_ "Wanna taste?"

 **Alphys** : -"Never."

The TV changed and the entrance of Alphys' lab was on the screen.

 _(She's here?! What could she want here? Ooh... more girl action... I wanna see this by myself.)_

 **Alphys** : - _ ***SMIRK***_ "I have an idea, you go and hide so you can hear from her what you didn't care to listen from her camera conversations."

 **Sans** : - _***SMIRK***_ "Good idea, Doctor."

 _(Doctor? OOooooohhhhh, Muffet must've told her somethin' bout me... Meh, whatever. It's lesbo-sex time!)_

I hid in the last room of her lab, ya know, the one with all the glass containers fer incubatin' experiments. This time, I payed attention to the screen showing them.

 _(What?! Revive the princes?! Is she fuckin' nuts or sumthin'?!... Yeah, I'd laugh like that as well. It's impossible... Huh? SHE HAS DNA FROM THE KIDS?! HOLY MOTHER OF UNDERGROUND! JUST HOW MUCH DID SHE THINK ABOUT THIS?!... What? She's jokin'.. right? She definitely knows I.. I love her... ... ... I love her?)_

Of course, I was so astonished by my own discovery that it took me a good five seconds to realize they moved to the room with the metal beds, which is right after where I was hidin'. Needless to say, I wanted the front seat o' the show. Floatin' was the best option: ya know, no steps bein' heard n' all. Welp, gotta pay attention or I'll miss the action Heh! I made a rhyme!.

 _(_ _ ***HEAD SHAKE***_ _HOW THE FUCK DOES SHE KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT THE UNDERGROUND?!_ _ ***GASP***_ _SHE'S GONNA KILL HER!... Or not..._ _ ***PHEW***_ _Stars... she's good with words. Maybe I should've done those things too... WHOA! ... she's strong... very. I'd never lift that lizard like that... Finally,_ _ ***turns around the room***_ _no camera here._ _ ***takes cock out and slowly jerks off***_ _)_

 _***10 minutes later***_

 _(Wait, that quick?! She just touched her! Why didn't the other women explode like that with me?! Grillby said it was gonna be more complicated! Oh man... what a turn-off. Anyways, gotta give 'em credit for the scene. This is gold! I'm soo keepin' her. )_

Ya know how it always happens, the overwhelmed n' embarrassed girl threatens the confident one. And then they go 'bout their business like nuthin' happened. I wanted to show up right at that moment, but I was too curious about Y/N's method of separating the kids' souls.

 _(Summoning Chara? How? Sorceress? She got no magic except fer mine in her belly... wait, I kinda see somethin' in her. What's th-)_

That fuckin' lizard came walkin' towards me like some ghost from a human horror movie. FUCK NO! I stuck myself to the ceiling so they wouldn't see me. Dunno why, but Alphys changed her mind n' told her to go for the weed kid/prince/whatever. Right after she went through that hallway, I floated towards Alphys.

 **Alphys** : -"Go back to the last room. There's a hidden door on the corner. You can see everything throught that "mirror". I saw a little someone inside her."

 **Sans** : -"Don't you gimme that crap! She can't be! I'd know if she had it!"

 **Alphys** : -"Well, you didn't pay attention before. Now's your chance. Go, they're coming this way!"

I did as told... But now I couldn't stop thinkin'... "That's what Papyrus saw? a tiny red soul? Why didn't I see that before?! No, It can't be."

A lotta theories came to my mind of why didn't she tell me, why didn't she stay with me, that I didn't pay attention to the things they did in the experiment room. I came back to myself when Alphys yelled about her baby, then she made her cry. I hate it when girls cry.

But I hate it the most... when anyone makes MY GIRL cry.


	14. Chapter 14: Who's The Monster Here?

You see a red light coming out of a pitch black room. Sans was watching and listening to everything from the next room through a window you thought was a mirror next to the sinks.

Oh, how you wish you were dead by now... His eyes show only madness, but luckily for you, he's willing to talk first.

 **Y/N:** -"Sans?! Since when wer-"

 **Sans:** -"No, no, honey... answer my question first."

 **Alphys** : -"NOW YOU'RE SCREWED IN A BAD WAY!"

 **Sans:** -"NO, YOU'RE SCREWED FER MAKIN' MY GIRL CRY. **NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP IF YA WANNA STAY ALIVE**!"

His red eye was still glowing while staring at her, and his entire body was still emanating a srtong evil red smoke. Even she freaked out and obeyed him. Then he turned back to you and calmed down a bit.

 **Sans:** -"Now, I'll be very clear. I'm mad at the bartender, but I understand that you're not attracted ta him. Ya just did it for some stupid info. Also, I'm okay with the Undyne n' Alphys scenes. I actually loved what ya did ta them. BUT I CANNOT UNDERSTAND WHY THE FUCK YA DIDN'T TELL ME FROM THE BEGINNIN' THAT YER PREGNANT BY SOME HUMAN ASSHOLE AAAAND THAT YER' PLANIN' ON SACRIFICIN' YERSELF JUST TA GET US OUTTA HERE! Now, please answer me, Sweetheart."

You feel a knot inside of your throat. You never told anything about this to anyone. Because every single time you even think about it, you can't feel anything else but wanting to die... But this is the time. You knew someday this had to get out of your chest, of your heart. For your own sake. And with the saddest and most trembling voice, you spoke:

 **Y/N:** -"I... I was scared of telling you about it... because... I was raped. Several times. By my ex-husband."

All the red color disappeared on a whim, and both of the monsters' jaws dropped in shock.

 **Alphys:** -"I don't get it, he was your husband, how can it be considered rape?"

 **Y/N:** -"Non-consensual sex from anyone without exception... is considered rape. The man who I once trusted the most, betrayed me in every way possible. And the baby exists because of those times he did that."

 **Alphys:** -"Then it's no big deal, I can get rid of the baby and we'll give that soul to the King."

 **Y/N:** -"WHAT?! NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?! IT'S NOT THE BABY'S FAULT!"

 **Sans:** -"But it wasn't supposed to exist... It's a product of hatred and suffering."

You couldn't believe what he just said. Sans agrees with Alphys?! How dare he even think of such an abominable act?!

 **Y/N:** -"But THEY won't know. As long as I show them a loving way of life."

 **Sans:** -"What if the baby's a boy? And he turns out just like his father? What if it's a girl? And ends up suffering just like you did?"

 **Alphys:** -"Why did he rape you? Let me guess, you married a sociopath and because he was losing control of you, he exploded and used you in disgusting ways so you'd feel worse about yourself, and he wanted to get you pregnant so you'd have no choice but to stay with him. Is that right?"

All those questions were driving you crazy. And how did Alphys know such a personal thing?!

THAT face you're making right now. It just confessed her she's right.

The back of your neck starts hurting. When you reach to rub that area, you feel a metal spike coming out if there.

 **Alphys:** -"Oh, another thing I created. A mind-reading machine! That's what you're touching right now. Images included. Would you like to see?!"

 **Y/N:** -"NO! PLEASE! NO!"

 **Sans:** -"YES! NOW!"

The mirror/window starts working as a screen and you see EVERYTHING ALL OVER AGAIN! JUST AS IF YOU WERE LIVING ALL THOSE MOMENTS AGAIN!

THAT MAN YOU HATE AND FEAR WITH ALL YOUR HEART! TOO MANY IMAGES MOVING TOO FAST!

HIS VOICE INSULTING YOU EVERY SINGLE DAY! HUMILIATING YOU AS IF YOU WERE THE MOST HIDEOUS PERSON ON EARTH! ALWAYS THROWING THINGS TO THE GROUND IN HIS USUAL FITS OF RAGE! SMASHING HIS OWN HEAD TO THE WALL LIKE A MANIAC SO HE WON'T HIT YOU!

* * *

 **GODDAMNIT, Y/N! YOU REALLY ARE GOOD FOR NOTHING!**

 **I TOLD YOU TO DO IT THIS WAY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY DID I MARRY YOU!**

 **WAKE UP! I'M HUNGRY AND THERE'S NO BREAKFAST ON THE TABLE! I WANT EGGS & BACON! IF YOU DON'T GET THEM RIGHT, I'LL THROW THEM AT YOUR FACE, GOT IT?! ****_*THROWS PILLOW AT YOU AND LITERALLY KICKS YOU OUT OF THE BED*_**

 **YOU DON'T LOVE ME ENOUGH! I'M DOING EVERYTHING I CAN FOR YOU, AND AS ALWAYS YOU END UP MESSING EVERY SINGLE THING UP! EVERY SINGLE DAY!**

 **IF WE EVER HAVE CHILDREN, YOU CANNOT GIVE THEM ANY ORDER, THEY'LL END UP JUST AS STUPID AS YOU ARE!**

 **WHY CAN'T I RIP YOUR ASS OFF?! I'M YOUR HUSBAND! YOUR BODY BELONGS TO ME! OR ARE YOU LETTING SOMEONE ELSE FUCK YOU?!**

 **ADMIT IT! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER STUPID SLUT! I'M SURPRISED YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN PREGNANT BY ANYONE ELSE, OR HAD ANY DISEASE! I COULDN'T EVEN MAKE MONEY OUT OF YOU!**

 **STOP CRYING! THE NEIGHBORS WILL THINK I'M HURTING YOU! YOU SHOULD ALREADY BE USED TO THIS!"**

 **I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER CHEAT ON ME! I'M SERIOUS AND YOU KNOW IT!**

 **YOU DON'T NEED YOUR PARENTS OR YOUR BROTHERS! YOU ONLY NEED ME! YOUR FAMILY SUCKS! IS THAT HOW YOU WANT TO BE?!**

 **DON'T TELL YOUR MOTHER ANY OF THIS! IT'S NONE OF HER BUSINESS!**

 **YOU CAN SEE THEM AFTER CHRISTMAS OR AFTER NEW YEAR! WHY ONE OF THOSE DAYS WITH THEM AND NOT ME?! YOU LOVE THEM MORE THAN YOU LOVE ME, RIGHT?!**

 **IF YOU EVER DEFEND YOUR MOTHER'S WAY OF EDUCATION REGARDING OUR CHILDREN, I'LL TAKE THEM AWAY FROM YOU! YOU'LL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN, AND I'LL MAKE SURE OF THAT, I'LL EVEN MAKE THEM FORGET ABOUT YOU!**

 **YOUR BROTHERS ARE PUSSIES! THEY'RE ALL COWARDS! THEY DON'T FIGHT EACH OTHER! THEY TALK EVERYTHING LIKE GIRLS ABOUT TO CRY!**

 **WHY DO YOU WANT FRIENDS! THEY'RE EITHER SLUTS OR OLD LADIES! YOU DON'T NEED FRIENDS! FRIENDS DO NOTHING FOR YOU!**

 **I SLEPT WITH THEM BECAUSE YOU SLEPT WITH YOUR BOSS! AND YOU STILL DENY IT! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CYNIC ABOUT IT?! I TOLD YOU, YOU CAN'T TRUST YOUR FRIENDS!**

 **COME ON! WE'RE SWINGERS, RIGHT? I CAN'T HAVE SEX WITH THAT WOMAN IF YOU DON'T HAVE SEX WITH HER HUSBAND, IT'S AN EXCHANGE, IT'S NORMAL! JUST NO THREESOMES WITH GUYS! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU WITH ANY SINGLE GUY EITHER!**

 **WHY DON'T YOU LIKE THAT GIRL! T WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO DYE YOUR HAIR LIKE HER? YOU KNOW THAT'S HOW I LIKE GIRLS THE MOST! IT'LL GROW BACK! YOU'RE KEEPING IT THIS WAY FOR SOMEONE ELSE, RIGHT?! WHO'S THE FUCKER?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND THEN I'M GONNA KILL HIM!**

 **I DON'T WANT A FUCKING KISS! NO, I DON'T WANT SODA EITHER! GET OUT OF THE WAY! DON'T TALK TO ME! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S RANKED?! IF I LOSE THIS GAME, I'M SLAPPING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!**

 **I MET THE GIRLS I PLAY LoL WITH, THEY'RE STUPID SEXY, YOU KNOW, CUTE, BUT WITH A RETARDED LOOK ON THEIR FACES, LIKE YOURS!**

 **AT LEAST THEY DON'T DO MARTIAL ARTS LIKE YOU DO! THEY'RE FEMININE! YOU LOOK LIKE A GUY WHEN YOU DO THAT! DON'T YOU WANT ME TO STAY ATTRACTED TO YOU?! THEN STOP DOING THAT!**

 **YOU DON'T NEED TO DEFEND YOURSELF! THAT'S WHY I'M HERE FOR! IF YOU DO THAT, I'LL LOOK LIKE A WEAK-ASS GIRL IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!**

 **I'M NEVER GETTING YOU A CAR! YOU'RE SO STUPID THAT YOU'LL CRASH IT IMMEDIATELY! I CAN'T TRUST YOU WITH ANYTHING!**

 **YOU DON'T NEED TO GO TO COLLEGE! I MAKE ENOUGH MONEY FOR ANYTHING YOU WANT! YOU JUST WANT TO GET OUT AND SEE SOMEONE ELSE, I KNOW IT!**

 **YOU CAN'T LEAVE! I'LL QUIT MY JOB AND KILL MYSELF IF YOU LEAVE!**

* * *

This... was your normal life. Your day-by-day conversations. You were 18, almost 19 and he was barely 20 when you guys got married.

When you were dating, your teenage hormones took control over your feelings, and considered yourselves completely in love. Even the judge who married you, mocked the ceremony, stating that young couples cannot last more than a year... Everyone knew... except you.

You were too young, too hopeful, too naive to open your eyes and really look at the person you were entrusting your life to. He showed you a face you'd love before getting married. Once that was done, he completely took the mask off.

Your entire marriage has always been a nightmare of abuse, hate, disrespect, manipulation, isolation.

You endured as much as you could... but you were not going to let that happen to a child. YOUR CHILD.

******** **ASRIEL AND CHARA'S SOULS COMPLETELY SEPARATE FROM EACH OTHER** ****************

 **Alphys:** -"Great, the bodies are ready."

 **Sans:** - _ ***SIGH***_ "I'll get them."

The red magic coming from him seemed and felt different. Calm... gentle... peaceful. None of you intervened. He brought the children's bodies to the metal beds, then Alphys covered them with white sheets, and you walked towards them to gently place each soul on top of their chests.

... 5 seconds later...

The souls enter the bodies.

... 1 minute later...

The bodies start looking alive.

They start breathing slowly.

... 10 seconds later...

They open their eyes.

Alphys starts checking on their vitals and doing quick tests to be sure they're not going to mutate.

 **Sans:** -"You did it, Y/N. You woke the kids."

He said those words while softly hugging you from behind and placing his head next to yours in the sweetest way. And then _***smooch***_. Right on your cheek. The amount of pain you felt before, was nothing compared by the amount of happiness you feel right now.

 **Asriel** : -"Was that a dad joke? 'Cause it was as bad as our Dad's jokes." He sits up while giving Sans a disapproving face.

 **Chara** : -"Yeah, you should consider another career." He sits up while giving an intellectual look.

The cutest goat kid you have ever seen in your life looks right at your eyes, then frowns.

 **Asriel** : -"I'm sorry, Y/N. I never imagined you suffered that much. We felt it all when you had our souls in your hands. Can we still be friends?"

 **Y/N:** -"Of course we can, Asriel. I'd love to keep on being your friend."

 **Chara** : -"I imagined you suffered that much since we met. Every human that enters the Underground has suffered a lot with the rest of the humans out there. It even explains why you were always so cautious of your words and actions. "

A robot with one wheel gets close to them and brings the children's clothes for them to wear again. Their bodies work perfectly. They can move freely as if nothing happened to them.

 _ ***THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP***_

 **Undyne & Papyrus**: -"HEY ALPHYS!"

Undyne stops and tries her best to understand what she sees with her own eyes. A miracle just happened.

 **Undyne** : -"Human, was this the project you talked about?" Her voice was shaking so much, but her words were not muted.

 **Papyrus** : -"WAIT, SHE WANTS TO KILL CHILDREN BY HERSELF?!"

 **Undyne** : -"NO, YOU IDIOT, SHE REVIVED THEM!"

 **Papyrus** : -"DO NOT CALL ME AN IDIOT! WHO ARE THEY?! I DO NOT REMEMBER EVER KILLING A MONSTER CHILD AND THAT OTHER SMALL HUMAN!"

 **Undyne** : -"YOU NEVER SAW THEM! THESE ARE THE KING'S SONS! THEY DIED BEFORE YOU & YOUR BROTHER CAME HERE!"

She immediately kneels down to show her respects.

 **Undyne** : -"Your majesties, I apologize for this BRAINLESS SACK OF BONES' behaviour." She looks very relieved when hearing both of them laughing like normal living children. "Wait, Alphys, they're not robots or androids, or something like that?"

 **Alphys:** -"You still doubt me? They are made of flesh and bones. No metal included. Their fetuses were developed in the room you hate."

 **Undyne** : -"So this is real?" She starts breathing a little heavy, contrary to the joy this girl is feeling when seeing her best friend's children getting down of those beds and walk up to her.

 **Asriel** : -"Why do you doubt so much, Undyne? It's us!" That sweet voice made her shed a tear of pure happiness.

 **Chara** : -"Yeah, you got old, Undyne. We're not gonna fight you anymore. You have to fight dad now."

 **Undyne** : -"Heh, no need for it, your dad made me the Captain of the Royal Guard." She stands up looking more proud than ever.

 **Asriel & Chara**: -"We know it."

 **Alphys:** -"Just don't go-" Papyrus ran away... "Spreading the news... We actually want to surprise the King. And for that, we cannot let the rest of the Underground know the news... yet."

 **Asriel & Chara**: -"Then let's go see Dad!"

 **Asriel** : -"Y/N, you're coming with us, right?"

 **Alphys:** -"She will be right behind you, we need to talk about a few things first."

 **Asriel** : -"Okay, see ya in a while!" The little prince runs towards you and gives you the most loving hug with all his strength, and obviously you didn't want to control yourself, so you hugged him back, not as hard as he did though.

 **Chara** : -"Alphys, I agree with your plan. ** _*wink*_** Sorry for your loss, Y/N."

Undyne leaves with the children in her hands, both of them talking excitedly about how they felt when waking up.

 **Y/N:** -"My loss? What is he talking about?"

 **Mettaton** : -"EXTRACTION PROCESS READY TO BEGIN"


	15. Chapter 15: For Our Freedom!

**Y/N** : -"Huh? Oh, right, Mettaton, I forgot about you, sorry."

 **Alphys** : -"Hold on, I hate how Mettaton looks right now." She flips the switch...

Lights swing from the ceiling, smoke appears from the room corners... You can't see anything for a few moments... Until...

 **Mettaton** : -"Ohh Nooo..!"

He looks mighty fabulous for a second, until he looks at himself and feels dread all over his metal body pieces, shaking to resemble a goosebump effect.

 **Mettaton** : -"Dr. Alphys, I don't think it's necessary to-"

 **Alphys** : -"Silence! We are very short of time. You can complain after you finish the procedure I embedded in your system."

 **Mettaton** : -"I really don't want t-"

 **Alphys** : -"I said SILENCE!" The desperate lizard presses a button in a remote control and the worried robot starts shaking a bit, until she approaches and whispers in your ear."

 **Mettaton** : -"Please forgive my actions. I cannot control them."

You stopped feeling your lover's arms around you and Mettaton regretfully restrains your extremities with his 4 hands. And suddenly you're in the air, then he lays you in the metal bed you now hate.

 **¡AAAAAHHH!**

 **Y/N** : -"¡WAIT, STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SANS! PLEASE STOP THEM!"

 **Sans:** -"I can't get in their way... It's for your own good..."

 **Y/N** : -"NO, SANS! PLEASE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! SAAAAAANS!"

He left...

You hear walls breaking in the hallway where Sans left. He must be the one breaking them for some reason.

* * *

Sans POV:

HOW CAN SHE WANNA KEEP THAT... THING?! IT'S PART O' THAT... _**THAT MISERABLE ABERRATION OF EARTH! ****CRASH******_

 _ **WHEN THE KING BREAKS THE BARRIER... IMMA FIND THAT SON OF A CURSED SLUT AND TORTURE HIS ASS EVERY FUCKIN' MISERABLE DAY! ****CRASH******_

 _ **I'M EVEN GONNA LET PAPS PLAY WITH HIM! ****CRASH******_

 _ **BUT HE AIN'T GONNA DIE! IMMA KEEP HIM ALIVE 'TIL HE BEGS ME TA KILL HIM! ****CRASH******_

 _ **HE'LL BECOME THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND'S BITCH! ****CRASH******_

 _ **I'M EVEN GONNA KEEP THE BLASTED FETUS AND SHOW IT TA HIM N' DESTROY HIS HOMUNCULUS RIGHT AT HIS HIDEOUS FACE!... ****CRASH******_

 _ **BETTER YET... ALPHYS KNOWS HOW TO REVIVE HUMANS... EACH ONE OF US WILL KILL HIM, WE'LL PUT HIS SOUL IN THE NEXT BODY, READY TO GET TORTURED FROM THE BEGINNIN'! ****CRASH******_

 _ **HE WILL PAY FOR EVERY SINGLE THING HE DID TA MY GIRL! MY GIRL, NOT HIS WIFE! ****CRASH******_

I AIN'T GONNA LET Y/N SUFFER WITH A KID FROM THAT MONSTER! NOW **THAT** IS A MONSTER...

I wish I met her before. I would've taken her away from him. I would've killed him from the beginnin'. I'd be the real father of that thing.

... I know she'll hate me for this, But the thing was created recently. It barely has a soul. It's enough for us to be free...

I can give her a baby too. Once Alphys gives me the... Wait, I used to work here with Gaster... What am I doin'? She's busy right now. I can do it myself... So... The files room was down this corner...

* * *

 **Alphys** : -"The more you struggle, the more it will hurt. I'm injecting enough anesthesia so you will not dismay... I want you to see and feel how we take your precious little disgrace."

 **Y/N** : "WHY?! CAN'T YOU DO IT THE OTHER WAY?! WHY NOT LET IT LIVE AND TAKE MY SOUL INSTEAD?!"

As Mettaton sadly ties you to the bed, she starts undressing your bottom half.

Terror, Pain, Sorrow, Hate. The PTSD is hitting hard at this very moment. You seriously want to run away or kill Alphys, only that is in your mind.

 **Alphys** : -"I thought it would be obvious, but alright. Here is the list:

Number One: You had sex with Undyne. I do not care if we were not dating at the time. I love her, she loves me, and you made her betray her fidelity to me.

Number Two: You said the idea I had in mind, in front of witnesses, THAT takes the credit away from me. I simply needed a human to experiment on. I would have revived the children without your ideas. I'm the genius here, not you.

Number Three: I cannot disobey the Judge's decisions. His orders are just as important as the King's. And as you see, he agreed on the idea of using an unborn fetus' soul to free us all, while his beloved girlfriend is still alive.

Number Four: ... I will not take your baby's soul away. The King will. I WILL RIP YOUR UTERUS OPEN AND TAKE THE FETUS OUT OF YOU!"

 **Y/N** : "NO! YOUR REASONS ARE NOT VALID! IT'S MY BODY, MY BABY, AND MY DECISION!"

 **Alphys** : -"Umm, it would be if you were not tied to the bed. Spread your legs."

 **Y/N** : "NO!"

Mettaton spread your legs with her upper arms. and proceeds to take one of her yellow gloves off and wear a latex one. And just when she's about to put her hand inside you (not that it will fit), she stops.

 **Mettaton** : -"Dr. Alphys, I cannot do this..."

 **Alphys** : -"Why the heck not?! Ohh, I know, you have an audience to entertain! Great Idea, Mettaton, I'll host the show this time! You have to be concentrated on your very first procedure."

A camera glides down from the ceiling and gets close to the three of you.

 **Alphys** : -"Greetings "New Home"... or whatever.

Ahem. this is Dr. Alphys. Today we have excellent news. We found ourselves... a human! And guess what?! this human has... a little human inside of her!

(The camera focuses on you and censors the rest of your body) So which one shall we choose, you ask? It's very simple. Our dear Judge of the Underground Sans developed an affair with this female, so we cannot kill her. If you think we should, feel free to go directly to him so he may kill you as we know he can.

(Alphys nods at Mettaton) So the answer is... The baby dies!

(A very thick metal hand enters you, ripping the outline of your vaginal entrance)

 _ **[¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!] (I'M GONNA DIEEEE!)**_

Allow me to explain the Human Birth Abortion procedure: The hand forcefully enters the vagina, then two of his fingers will convert into hooks to open her cervix

(You feel the metal pieces ripping your cervix),

 _ **[¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!] (I'M DYING!)**_

and then the other 3 fingers will enter the uterus and they will work as a vacuum to extract the fetus out!

(A few moments later, he takes the hand out of your body).

 _ **[¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!] (...please, someone save my baby...)**_

Mettaton, administer a cure for her. (You receive a shot of a regenerating elixir).

I would let her die, you all know this, but let us remember who is she related to now. By the time he finds out how this happened, he will kill Mettaton, not me. (Mettaton places the fetus on a glass container). Well, that is all. Prepare your belongings. Soon, we will no longer be trapped in this forsaken mountain."

The transmission ends.

It was 2 months old. You can see its little limbs starting to appear, a big beautiful belly with organs growing, it's cute and tiny head was so transparent, that it's brain was visible. It's eyes could let you see the universe through them. Your baby.

 **Mettaton** : -"It's beautiful, isn't it?" You simply nodded while sobbing non-stop.

 **Alphys** : -"It's time to go. The King needs this. Say goodbye, heheheheh!" She takes the container and runs towards the elevator that takes her directly to Asgore's Castle.

When the door closes, is when Mettaton finally releases you, as she hugs you and sobs with you.

 **Y/N** : "I... I forgive you... And I will take you out of that metal body you hate so much."

 **Mettaton** : -"T-thank you... I really don't kn-"

***YOU FLIPPED THE SWITCH AGAIN*** He turns back to the rectangular machine.

 **Mettaton** : -"***WHAT ARE Y-"

***YOU RIPPED HER BACK OPEN***

 **Mettaton** : -"***WHAT ARE Y-"

***YOU RIPPED ALL OF HER INTERNAL MECHANISMS UNTIL YOU FOUND A PINK CRYSTAL***

***YOU THREW THE CRYSTAL TO THE GROUND***

... THE CRYSTAL SHATTERED...

A pink figure started appearing out of nowhere. She looks just like her cousin, Napstablook, but pink, with a cute strand of pink hair covering her right eye.

 **Happstablook** : -"Wow, you did it! Oh, sorry, I'm being selfish. I can't thank you enough. So I'm gonna reopen the elevator. Usually it kills anyone who's not Alphys, but I'll change the code so you can enter."

 **Y/N** : "Thank you too."

You ran to the elevator, and right before you enter it, Sans is coming back to you, with a syringe.

 **Sans:** -"You're safe now, honey. I have the antidote for you."

There's a black hole in your heart where Sans was starting to be. He betrayed you too. He let you suffer.

 **Y/N** : "THIS is safe?" You take the syringe from his hand and stack it right where your heart is, and pour it all at once. Obviously Sans got really scared. It's an overdose when you administer such a potent elixir to the heart. And not caring if it will hurt as well, you take it out just as fast. Luckily, the previous regenerating one is still working. So the pain goes away in seconds.

 **Sans:** -"Are you okay, Y/N?"

 **Happstablook** : -"LET HER GO!" she starts blowing bubbles that stick to him like bubblegum, and thanks to that, you take your chance and go to the elevator. "THIS IS **YOUR** FAULT FROM THE BEGINNING!"

As you go up, you hear him screaming your name like crazy, but now's not the time to think about him. You have to save your baby.

You go through the city, you can see the entire Underground from there. It's really high from where you're at... Something caught your attention. You hear too much noise... No, it's the monsters... they're all making noise... a party?, could be. You ignored them and kept running, until the noise got louder, louder, louder. It's not a party... They're all screaming... Fear is what you hear. Chaos is what you see. Fire from one place, then another, then another.

Your fear gets stronger and you run faster. You jump through windows to get to higher floors, only to be stopped by red magic.

 **Sans:** -"DON'T DO THIS, SWEETHEART!"

 **Y/N** : "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

He's getting closer to you, but you don't want him close anymore. Now you feel pure hatred when looking at the monster who decided against your child's life.

 **Sans:** -"LET IT GO! THIS WAS MEANT TO HAPPEN!"

 **Y/N** : "I DON'T CARE IF IT'S MEANT! I DON'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN! WHEN _YOU_ HAVE CHILDREN, _YOU_ GO AHEAD AND KILL THEM BY YOURSELF! SEE HOW IT FEELS!"

 **Sans:** -"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

 **Y/N** : "I DO UNDERSTAND! YOU'D RATHER KEEP ME ALIVE AS A SEX TOY RATHER THAN TAKE CARE OF MY CHILD!"

 **Sans:** -"I CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! HOW CAN YOU ASK ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

 **Y/N** : "I THOUGHT IT WAS REALLY FUCKIN' OBVIOUS! I LOVE YOU! AND I WANTED YOU TO BE IT'S FATHER!"

The red magic disappeared. you could almost hear his own heartbeat due to the confession you gave him.

You took the chance to keep on climbing right below the Throne Room. You heard Sans from far away screaming in fear, but you ignored it. What you could NOT ignore, were the same stomps you heard back in the ruins...

Then a magic fireball passed right by your side.

 **Y/N** : "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOO!"


	16. Chapter 16: Second chances are real, FYI

**Toriel** : -" _ **WHEEEEEEREE AAAARE THEEEEEEY?!**_ "

The fireballs stopped flying and surrounded you, forcing you to stop in your tracks.

It starts to smell like blood... It's getting so hot, that you're sweating too much...You're starting to suffocate... In an impulse, you ripped the sleeves and neck of your blouse real quick. That seemed to help a lot until the fireballs got bigger, and the lack of oxygen is affecting you already.

 _ ***HEAVY PANTING***_

You start feeling dizzy, then a little sleepy.

 **Toriel** : -" _ **I SAID, WHEEERE AARE THEEEEY?!**_ "

Toriel starts choking you. You can even bet she'll break your neck. Until a pair of soft voices echoed from the Throne Room...

 **Asriel** : -"I'm serious, Chara! No more buttercups for you!"

 **Chara** : -"Well, there are no buttercups here... just golden flowers!"

 **Asriel** : -"Good! 'Cause I'm not gonna lose you again! So don't eat them ever again! You promise?"

 **Chara** : -"Cross my heart!"

You fell on the floor... you can breathe now... She grabbed your arm and started dragging you with her. So she's not exactly giving you time to recover.

* * *

Toriel's POV:

I still cannot believe it, but... there is hope. I heard it all from that prison in the Ruins... they came back... Ever since that hideous tall skeleton yelled that rumor, I went mad.

They ravaged their remains, I thought.

They must be robots, I supposed.

Their souls were completely lost, I assumed.

But what if... I thought.

What if they were not gone? I asked.

What if they discovered something new? I theorized.

What if it is true then? I hoped.

Then I broke the Ruins' doors, and all Hell in the Underground broke loose, but I did not care.

I have a reason again to fight. My sons could be alive.

If they were wrong, I'll get my revenge with the human that escaped. But if they were right, I'll make sure their tragedy never happens again.

 _(Dear Gods, please... let it be them... let it be them)_

* * *

When you take a look inside the throne room, Toriel falls down on her knees and starts crying.

 **Toriel** : -"Oh, Gods. I think I died as well... Is this heaven?... Because I do not deserve it..."

 **Asriel & Chara**: - _***GASP***_ "MOMMA!"

Both children ran with all their speed to tackle their mom at the same time, hugging her with all their strength.

 **Asriel** : -"We missed you so much, Momma!"

 **Chara** : -"We promise we'll be good again, Momma!"

As they were all crying together, their souls started glowing stronger and stronger. She did not need proof of their authenticity. Her sons are back. Their love, their strength, their courage. it's them. There is no doubt about it.

The flowers around them started growing bigger, then they released gold pollen that flew in the air all around them and the sun shone right above than circle. It was the most beautiful and magical moment you've ever witnessed.

 **Asriel** : -"Momma, how did you know it's us? Undyne doubted when she saw us."

 **Toriel** : -"A mother knows, my dear. I do not need to doubt when I perfectly know that My dear Asriel and my beloved Chara are in front of me."

Each of them received a kiss on the forehead when hearing their names out.

 **Toriel** : -"What I do not know is, how did you come back. I hope none of you suffered again."

 **Asriel** : -"No Momma, the human behind you gave part of her blood to make us alive again!"

 **Chara** : -"Yeah, and she helped Alphys and Poppa to finally break us free!"

 **Toriel** : -"Break us free? Human, I do not understand how." The Queen, who seems to have regained all her thoughts, is looking at you with a puzzled look on her face. "Your soul is with your body."

You kneeled down in order to show respect, and hope that with this behavior, she will not kill you.

 **Y/N** : -"Yes, your majesty. My intention was always to give my own soul to the King... But what happened is that... the scientist he hired... forced an abortion. She took my baby out of my belly, and I can assume, she just gave it to the King."

...

The madness in Toriel's face came back. This was the same anger she felt when losing her own children. At least you know she understands you. She's on your side.

 **Toriel** : -"Well then, we cannot allow more innocent children suffer, do we?"

 **Y/N** : -"No, your majesty."

 **Toriel** : -"Darlings, wait here for Momma to come back, alright? If you stay put, I'll bake you a butterscotch pie."

 **Asriel & Chara**: -"YES MOMMA!" Both of them sat on their father's throne waiting excitedly. "Bye, Y/N!"

You simply sent a flying kiss to each of them and waved goodbye.

Now things are serious.

 **Toriel** : -"Follow me. you are still willing to trade your soul for your baby's, right?"

 **Y/N** : -"Yes, your majesty."

You go behind her as fast as you can, while she still asks you more questions before it all explodes.

 **Toriel** : -"If the baby was not born yet, how were you planning on saving it?"

 **Y/N** : -"I was hoping that Alphys would safely extract the baby, leave it in an incubator, and one it's ready to be born, it can be given to the monster I chose as it's father."

 **Toriel** : -"You chose already? Who is it? I cannot imagine anyone in this forsaken place capable of properly taking care of a human child, except me."

 **Y/N** : -"Well, besides you, the other option, was going to be Sans."

 **Toriel** : -"The Judge? Why such a careless creature?"

 **Y/N** : -"It's a very rash decision, I'm aware of that, but we have feelings for each other, and I know he would take care of the only living person closer to me. Or at least, I thought I knew."

 **Toriel** : -"Now you are doubting him?"

 **Y/N** : -"He agreed on Alphys taking the baby away and sacrificing it. It's not his baby, the father is a man who tortured me, so he wanted the baby killed."

 **Toriel** : -"Oh, so he DOES love you. that's the first time he actually exposes his feelings for someone. Still, the baby has no fault in this situation. I agree with you on that. He cannot be forgiven for that way of thinking."

 **Y/N** : -"Thank you, your majesty."

 **Toriel** : -"Toriel is fine. We mothers must always help one another. Is it your first pregnancy?"

 **Y/N** : -"Yes, it's 8 weeks old. Its eyes are so cute." _(Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry...)_

You cannot allow yourself to fall into depression right now. So you swallow up the pain and fear and move up as best as you can.

Both of you enter the hallway where the barrier is still standing.

Right in front of you... Is The King. He looks just as you feared... Very tall... Very wide... Very dark... very sad. He's the one holding your baby in his hands.

And that bitch, Alphys, just finished arranging the other 6 containers around him.

 **Toriel** : -"STOP RIGHT NOW, ASGORE!"

The King's face morphed from a sad one, to a really furious one. He was never notified of her appearance in the castle, and she just passed the Throne Room, where he left his newly recovered sons playing at.

 **Asgore** : -"I do not know why you came back here. You know this must be done..."

 **Toriel** : -"I KNOW THAT! BUT THE MOTHER DECIDED TO SACRIFICE HERSELF INSTEAD! AND NO ONE LISTENED TO HER!"

 **Asgore** : -"WHAT?! ALPHYS! YOU SAID SHE GAVE IT AS THE SACRIFICE! YOU LIED TO YOUR KING?!"

 **Alphys** : -"Well, I...uh"

His fury got to levels not even he imagined. How? Because he Choked her and lifter her up with one hand. You saw that disgusting yellow figure squirm, twist scratch and kick with all her might, but the King's strength is incomparable. And you're so glad he's doing that to her.

 **Asgore** : -"YOU SAID THE HUMAN WAS EATEN BY SOME MONSTERS AND HER SOUL ESCAPED, AND THAT THE ONLY THING YOU COULD SAVE WAS THIS FETUS! NOW... I BELIEVED IN YOUR WORD. THIS MEANT I HAD NO CHOICE... I DO ENJOY KILLING HUMANS, BUT NOT THE YOUNG ONES. IF THAT WERE THE CASE, CHARA WOULD NOT BE MY SON."

And just like that, he let her fall to the floor. While she was recovering her breath, he takes a good look at you.

 **Asgore** : -"Toriel, please give this to Sans, he shall be appointed as the new Royal Scientist. I shall spare this young human's life. Now, human. Come closer."

You have no choice. This is what you asked for from the beginning. If you walk slowly, he will get desperate, so you go to him in a firm manner, ready to end this.

A part of you was hoping that Sans would appear, and he came.

 **Sans** : -"YourHighness, what shall we do with the failed scientist?"

 **Alphys** : -"SHUT UP! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU BROUGHT HER TO THIS WORLD!"

 **Asgore** : -"THE ACTIONS YOU TOOK AGAINST AN UNBORN CHILD WERE NOT SANS' DOING. THEY WERE YOURS."

 **Alphys** : -"WAIT! NO! M-MY ROBOT-"

 **Sans** : -"Mettaton? Happstablook was forced into that machine and controlled by force! That was still YOUR command!"

 **Alphys** : -"Y-you agreed on the procedure!"

 **Sans** : -"No, I agreed on ya taking it away from her... but not by ripping her insides open by sheer force from a ROBOT!. The li'l pink ghost told me how it happened. Besides, Why would ya care if I agreed or not? You already hated that she was the key ta revive Asriel n' Chara. That it was HER idea. YOU were still gonna make her suffer even if I didn't want ya to. And she was the one to decide, not me! It's your fault fer usin' me as an excuse fer that!"

 **Asgore** : -"That settles it. Sans, please escort her to the torture chamber in her lab. Make sure that a proper punishment is given to her. By any means you imagine."

 **Sans** : -"O-hoohh! Yees, Your Highness! Come one, girl, come here, be a good girl."

 **Alphys** : -"NO, PLEASE! WHY ME?! SHE DESERVED IT! SHE HAD SEX WTH US!"

 **Sans** : -"But not Soul Sex. She respected us... even you."

Sans takes her with his red magic to the elevator, and before the door closes, he winks at you and sends a flying kiss towards you.

If you didn't know it was the last time you'd see him, you would've sent one back. But that was not the case. So you gave him a sad smile... and waved goodbye.

Finally, silence in the room. The Queen and you walk towards him. She takes the glass container very carefully, and takes a quick look at it. You kinda worry a bit 'cause she seems very surprised and starts inspecting it, but you have no time for that. It's in good hands now.

 **Asgore** : -"Whatever you do with the other monsters is none of my business. What matters is what I just heard. Our sons are back because of you. I'd like to give you whatever you ask as a last wish, and a token of gratitude."

 **Y/N** : -"Well... I do have one thing in mind since I first saw you..." you still love confusing monsters to the brim, so you decided to act a little flirty. What else could happen? He won't even think of what I want.

 **Asgore** : -"Uh-m..." It's the first time you see white fur turning red in the cheek area. He stared at Toriel to see if she got mad, but she was still looking at your baby. "Ahem... " Nothing. The Queen is still mesmerized contemplating your little creation. "Well... then... I suppose I offered you a wish. Go ahead." You couldn't contain a smile that gave him that confusing look you wanted to see.

 **Y/N** : -"Please answer me this: How are you planning to spend your time with your children, now that you've got a second chance with them?" But THAT face... the face he made when thinking about it. It was worth it.

 **Asgore** : -"Well, I uh... Ahem. I didn't even think about that. I only planned on how to protect them." He definitely did not expect anything like that. He was almost sure that... you'd steal a kiss from him. Secretly a part of him did like the idea. That's why he did not back down on his word.

 **Y/N** : -"May I give you a small suggestion? Please do not think that much about that. As long as you're with them, they'll be more than okay. They just want to feel loved. Why am I telling you this, you're their father, you know this better than anyone. Anyway, please do me that favor. Enjoy them. Live with them, watch them grow, as you wanted to. You got a second opportunity in life to do so. I didn't even have a first one." Such words pierced his soul and morphed his face back to the FluffyBuns he used to be. The loving, happy, goofy King that everyone have always loved. And that very big and fluffy King takes his chance and hugs you.

 **Asgore** : -"Thank you, human... We will never forget this. We will do our best to also give the other humans a second chance."

 **Y/N** : -"Thank you, Your Majesty."

 **Toriel** : -"You know what, Gorey? You we're right... this must be done."

Toriel opens the glass container...


	17. Chapter 17: Death is only the beginning

Meanwhile at the Lab:

 **Sans** : -"Ya signed yer death sentence personally. Did ya really think you'd get away with this?"

 **Alphys** : -"Oh, shut up! You washed your hands perfectly with the goats, but that woman will never forgive you for not defending her when she needed you the most."

 ** _****PUNCH****_**

 **Sans** : -"I'll hav'ta deal with that myself. Right now's the time fer yer punishment."

 **Alphys** : -"And what do you have in mind? I do not enjoy spilling out intimate details, but I tend to enjoy some pain every now and then."

 **Sans** : -"Welp, I DO know that I will enjoy watching this."

He chained her to... the bed.

 **Alphys** : -"Eww, why this one?! Of all the places you could attach me to... It still has her blood all over"

 **Sans** : -"That's exactly why I'm putting you here. I think humans call it Karma." He walks towards the main computer and starts checking on everything in the hidden cameras.

"Oohh... nice... Yer a naughty girl, arent'cha?" He flips a switch from the console.

"With how many monsters have ya been playin' with?" He flips another switch.

"And when was the last time ya fed them? Poor them... starving to their second death." He flips a third switch.

"We can't allow that ta happen, can we?" Fourth one.

"But we can't just give then any unappetizing meal" Fifth one.

"And I know the perfect seasoning for it." Sixth one.

Squirming liquidy noises come from different directions, deep voices moaning in pain and very slowly getting louder.

 **Alphys** : -"NOO! LET ME GOOO! IF I DIE HERE, UNDYNE WILL GET YOU! YOU'LL SUFFER EVEN MORE THAN WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME RIGHT NOW! YOU KNOW THAT!"

 **Undyne** : -"Sorry Hunn, no can do." Her voice comes from the speakers throughout the lab.

"I found out about everything you did to the human. I never imagined you to be so cruel towards a pure soul. And as the Captain of the Royal Guard, I cannot be seen as the lover of a cold-blooded murderer. I'm supposed to be the image of Justice, and you're the opposite. Good thing you dumped me before I found out about all of this."

While Undyne disappointedly spoke, Sans started undressing Alphys. She complained, yelled, cursed, but she couldn't move at all. That red magic started disintegrating her clothes into thin air. Then he got in the bed as well, knelt right in front of her, and took his tongue out.

 **Alphys** : -"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HOW DISGUSTING! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! DON'T RAPE ME! STOP! NOOOOOO!

 **Sans** : -"You know you want it all the way in."

 **Alphys** : -"NOOOO! UNDYYYYNE! HEEELP MEEEE!" But nobody came.

 **Undyne** : -"Listen, I'd love to stay and watch, but I gotta keep an eye on the King's sons. See ya Sans!"

 **Sans** : -"Now you know how does it feel to be betrayed, right? Now, let's also make you feel the other way you made Y/N feel. Remember that one?"

 **Alphys** : -"NOOOOOO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

 **Sans** : -" **Y O U ' . . .** "

He squeezed her legs until his thick fingers pierced her skin, and when he was satisfied with her painful expressions, is when he pulled his ecto-cock out and placed it right in front of her entrance.

 **Sans** : -"YOU'RE A VIRGIN?! HAVEN'T YOU EVER PLAYED WITH DILDOS WITH UNDYNE BEFORE?!"

 **Alphys** : -"I WAS ALWAYS THE ONE WHO USED THE DILDO ON HER!"

 **Sans** : -"OH BOY! I GOT A BRAND NEW TOY! HERE WE GO!"

 **Alphys** : -"NO! DON'T-"

He forcefully pushed the tip inside her... The pain she felt was unbelievable! It was so big and stiff, she thought he ripped Mettaton's fist out of it's body and inserted it on her. If he wanted her to enjoy it, he'd go slow, but this wasn't the case.

He rammed her as hard as possible. The outline of her vagina was torn apart 10 times more than yours during the abortion process, and her insides were destroyed to the point that she could see the tip of his dick almost exiting her stomach.

 **Alphys** : -"STOOOOP! IT HUURTS!"

 **Sans** : - "Did you know that... the best part about having an ecto-cock is that I can shape it as I desire?"

 **Alphys** : -" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!** " spikes all around his dick started piercing her vagina and uterus... then he stopped. And he pulled it out.

 **Sans** : - "That's what you get for messing with me. I'll let your failures finish you off."

 **Alphys** : -"NOO! WAIT! LET ME GO! SAAAAAAANS"

But he disappeared. And the Amalgamates started surrounding her... With an insatiable hunger... and not for sex. Unfortunately for her, talking it out will not work due to her torture methods. She took every bit of conscience away from those now soulless bodies.

They started by eating out her skin so easily, then her meat... from everywhere, her face, her breasts, her legs, her belly, her arms, her neck... EVERYWHERE. They got so desperate, that they ripped her limbs off with their mouths and kept eating her out until they reached her heart. Right before Endogeny ate it, Sans appeared floating in the air and ate her heart in a second, and whatever was left of that body, turned into dust immediately.

The creatures got out of control and started attacking each other, covering themselves in the blood that was spilled all over the room.

 **Sans** : - *UGH* "I really hate this kind of mess. Let's clean it up." The Gaster Blaster appeared on the ceiling, and Sans disappeared.

The explosion it created disintegrated the entire room, leaving only dust and smoke all around.

 ** _***SANS: LV +1***_**

* * *

Back in the Barrier Hallway:

Both you and the King got right into a panic attack when Toriel put her hand inside the liquid to take the fetus with her bare hand.

 **Asgore** : -"TORI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

 **Y/N** : -"TORIEL! PLEASE STOP! IT CANNOT SURVIVE OUTSIDE THAT LIQUID!"

She did not stop. Once it was outside, it started moving desperately.

 **Toriel** : -"I know... It was meant to happen anyway."

 **Y/N** : -"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! TORIEL!"

*******...TORIEL CLOSED HER FIST...******

Blood came out of her hand... And when she opened it, a tiny red soul was floating on her palm, faintly glowing.

 **Y/N** : -" ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** "

 **Toriel** : -"Do you know human... Why did the King always keep children's souls, not adult ones? The younger the human, the purer the soul. That alone will give him the power he wants, not just the enough for the barrier."

The other 6 souls fly towards the red one, like magnets between each other.

 **Asgore** : -"TORIEL! THERE'S NO NEED FOR THIS!"

 **Toriel** : -"There IS a need for this. You will all understand it once the barrier is broken."

This is it. You were pretty sure that Asgore would be the one to do this, not her. This IS going to happen...

The souls start surrounding her. A strong energy is flowing around her. Everything around you is shaking. A white light starts coming out of her and keeps on increasing until everything is white and you can't see anything.

The brightness starts dimming down and you can open your eyes again... and you have to look up... 'cause she grew a lot. She changed a lot.

Her body was covered in a long purple cloak, her face remained looking humanoid, but her ears morphed into long angel wings. She had 3 on each side, each one looking at you through an eye holding each soul. The red one was floating next to her chest, where the heart is. Right on her forehead, the Delta Rune symbol was glowing in a soft lavender light. Her horns grew a lot as well.

She looked beautiful, gentle, calm. not evil as you feared before.

 **Omega Toriel** : -"CLOSE YOUR EYES AND STAND BACK."

Both of you did as ordered... then you heard a huge shattering noise, like a big glass window breaking in a thousand pieces, and then wind. Strong summery wind. _(I'm still wearing winter clothes. How did everything change so much? Where is this place? Is this really where I come from?)_

 **Omega Toriel** : -"WE ARE FREE. AND IT IS ALL THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR CHILD, HUMAN."

Asgore was just as amazed at the view from outside as the new image of his ex-wife, that he ran towards the exit and admired the scenery.

 **Omega Toriel** : -"I WILL LATER EXPLAIN TO YOU THE REASON FOR THE SACRIFICE YOU DID NOT WANT. I APOLOGIZE FOR IT THOUGH. SHE ASKS ME TO TELL YOU NOT TO WORRY. SHE WILL BE FINE WITH US.

 **Y/N** : -"She? It was a girl?" The air makes your face feel cold with all the tears you just realized you were shedding all along. "Then I... I have to go. My family must be worried. I have to find out how long have I been down here. And Toriel... Please don't tell Sans where did I go."

 **Omega Toriel** : -"GO, MY CHILD. GO HOME."

 ** _YOU'RE OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND_**

The first place you see from a cliff... is your hometown.

 **Asgore** : -"So this is where you live... It is a beautiful place."

 **Y/N** : -"Yes, it is, Your Highness."

 **Asgore** : -"Forget about formalities. Toriel is a Goddess now, so me being a King is no longer needed nor relevant." Your cheeks felt warm while staring at the former King as he softly smiles and throws the crown away. "I have my kids again. Therefore, I'll do my best to live happy with them. The rest... I shall leave it to you and Toriel." He's staring at your eyes."Thank you, Y/N. I hope to see you again soon." He gets closer and holds your hand. Your heart skipped a beat as he kneeled in front of you just to kiss it. THE KING KISSED YOUR HAND.

 _(Well, this is so much better than fighting him to death)_

He stood up after that, regaining his posture, ready to go back.

 **Y/N** : -"Goodbye, Asgore. I hope to see you all soon as well. Take care." And both of you parted ways.

You walked down the road on the right, which takes you to a huge botanical garden. It looks identical to the Via Butchart Gardens. Very "Alice in Wonderland" like. As you got there, the temperature started dropping in an alarming rate.

 _(Oh yeah, I wanted to clear my mind here. that's why I came here to visit. Wait... my backpack. Where did I leave it?!)_

Your new mission was to retrace your steps to find your backpack. When you saw a pair of beautiful purple trees, you see it.

 _(Oooooh, yeah, I took a nap here. I woke up because I smelled musk and wood instead of the flowers, and then I saw a "red firefly" around a lot of fog. Why was I so curious? That was definitely not a white rabbit.)_

Good thing is that it was intact. All your belongings were there. A cardigan, your cellphone, wallet, apartment and car keys, just as you left it. You check your cellphone to try to remember more things. You came here on Friday evening, it's Saturday evening right now, according to your log entries on your social apps.

 _(So, time passed by as normal inside and out of that place? *GASP* My cat! I have to feed him!)_

You wore your cardigan, then kept on retracing your steps carefully so you can exit the garden. Luckily, no guard or staff member freaked out by your presence or lack of it. Your car was parked outside the parking lot, so it wasn't reported during the night. There were a lot of people when you arrived yesterday., so you had no chance to park inside there. More good news. No tickets, no vandalized car.

 _(This should make me happy, but I just can't feel that. Maybe I'll feel better when I get home)_

And you drove off.

 _(I'm not feeling good... What If my ex finds me again? Did I get a restraining order against him? Should I move back with my mom? I don't wanna think about that right now. I gotta go home)_

Everything was just as relaxed as usual back at your apartment building. You don't interact with your neighbors, except for the landlady, who's about 75 years old. She gets family visits on Saturdays and Sundays. You can hear all of their family members fighting over her home-made cinnamon rolls and her pudding. She's such a loving lady.

You get inside the elevator with the strength you have left, press the 6th button, and lay your back on one of the walls. You love the building, the apartments, but you hate the elevator. All the walls are made of mirrors. You hate them because every time you took a look at yourself, you'd see a very tired, sad, emaciated face instead of what you used to see. So you always looked down on yourself.

 _(Not this time. I don't see myself that way anymore. I'm not the same human being. I'm better than that.)_

It took some courage, but you did it. You looked at your entire self. It wasn't a dream. The 2-month belly was gone. The ripped clothes were still gone. The truth you found out was still in your eyes. You tried smiling just a bit and untangled your hair a bit.

Then the lights flickered 3 times. You look up to see if a bug got caught around them, but nothing was there.

When looking back, Sans is behind you, staring at your reflection, getting his face closer to yours, and you can really feel his breath on your neck. You only heard his voice in your head as you read his lips saying "You're mine now, don't forget that."

The lights flickered 3 times again. And he was gone. Then the doors opened up.

 _(Oh, no! I got rid of one bad guy, now another one is after me too?!)_

You ran to your apartment. You don't want anyone around you anymore. You feel almost like on a horror movie. Your hands are shaking too much for you to quickly open the lock and get inside. And again, the air in your face feels very cold because of the involuntary tears, but you don't care anymore.

 *****click*****

 **Y/N** : -"Gato, I'm home! Where are you?" ****meow**** "I'm sorry! I took a very long nap" You closed the door. ****meow**** "Do you still have food? If you peed on my bed, you'll be in troubles, mister." ****meow**** "I know, I didn't want to take that long either, it just happened" ****meow****

While you have your usual conversations with your cat, your belly started hurting. Food... water...you're missing those. So you went through that night as you always did. Some acoustic music, Gato as your date, dinner for 2... not 3. After eating half of your fridge's food, you took a bath, decided to wear a simple (your choice of color) silk dress, and go to bed.

The cat usually likes to sleep next to your feet. There's an old superstition saying that cats do that to protect the spirit of the human they live with, and you don't know if it's true, but you like it. It's cute. So you went along and decided to let him sleep with you.

But this time, the cat didn't go there. He was on the corner of the bedroom, staring at your pillow.

 **Y/N** : -"What is it, Gato? Come here, boy. Time to sleep." He didn't even blink at you. He just rolled right next to your laundry basket, and went to sleep there. "Fine, have it your way. Good night, boy."

 _(Good night, Sweetheart...)_


End file.
